CHAOS
by Silvie Vienoy
Summary: Kau seperti pil tidurku, kafein, virus, vaksin, dan majalah kotor di bawah tempat tidur. Sedangkan aku hanya perusak. We're perfectly fitting pieces for different puzzles. What the unholy world considers holy. [CHANBAEK! Warning: Kekerasan dan darah!]


**3 tahun yang lalu di Incheon (April, 2012)**

Aku memberitahukan kepulanganku hari selasa pada Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak menjawab telepon dariku sejak 12 jam yang lalu. Kupikir dia sedang sibuk, jadi aku memutuskan berjalan menuju Gate 4 tanpa berharap ada yang menyambut kepulanganku.

Sistem belajar di Eropa tidak membuatku nyaman, aku menghindari bersekolah di Anyang Art High School karena peraturannya yang tidak masuk akal, belum lagi harus mengikuti _Hagwon_ (les private lembaga pendidikan swasta), dengan harapan ketika aku menuntut ilmu di benua biru itu, hidupku dapat lebih baik. Namun, di London justru lebih melelahkan dengan kelas bebas tambahan; _memanah, berkuda, menyelam_ , layaknya mahasiswa.

Kyungsoo diam-diam menggunakan uang tabungannya untuk menyewa sebuah Penthouse disalah satu hunian elit Seonjaedo, dia mengajakku pertama kali ke tempat ini sebelum siapapun mengetahuinya. Termasuk ayah.

Sebenarnya pilihan pertamanya jatuh pada salah satu distrik di Gangnam, namun dia percaya bahwa Apgujeong rawan kejahatan dan memerlukan waktu sekitar satu jam menuju Incheon dengan menggunakan kereta listrik, jadi Kyungsoo pikir tetap berada di Seonjaedo adalah pilihan yang baik.

"Hei!" Aku memanggilnya karena mengabaikanku begitu saja, selama kutinggal dia semakin tidak beradab saja.

"Jangan tanya apapun untuk saat ini, Baek. Maaf tidak menjemputmu di bandara. Di kulkas ada pasta, kau bisa mengolahnya menjadi makananmu sendiri." Katanya seraya mengoleskan antiseptik ke bagian lukanya yang melebar. Dia tidak memanggilku 'hyung' lagi seperti kebiasanya, kelihatan sekali dia masih memikirkan lebih lanjut untuk tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung' atau 'oppa' —tapi aku juga tidak akan senang jika dipanggil _Oppa_ dari mulut seorang transgender sepertinya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Awh." Pekiknya dan mendelik tajam padaku.

Pekikan itu cukup menyadarkanku bahwa adikku tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk memasak, jadi aku memilih melangkah ke dapur daripada membiarkan Kyungsoo berkutat dengan kondisi tubuh tidak layak seperti itu dan berakhir anak itu justru memutuskan jari-jari tangannya sendiri.

Untuk kantong pelajar seperti Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan mampu menyewa Penthouse dengan fasilitas serba ada seperti saat ini. Lantai dan dinding disekitar ruang pijat batu panas menggunakan pemakaian granit dan marmer _import_. Belum lagi terdapat _fitness center_ yang mencondong langsung dengan pemandangan bebas kota luar melalui kaca jendela glosarium yang besar.

Dewasa ini, aku tahu mempelajari sesuatu. Menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal berlebihan seperti ini adalah tindakan bodoh. Tidak masalah jika Kyungsoo adalah artis terkenal seperti Paris Hilton atau Alice Walton. Mungkin hal itu masih terdengar wajar karena sederet nama tersebut pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara menghabiskan kekayaan mereka.

Tapi Kyungsoo bukan mereka, Kyungsoo hanya pewaris dari satu pertiga persen kekayaan ayah yang bergantung pada nasib perusahaan kami dan saham-saham dari luar negeri. Aku mampu mengatakan hal ini karena selama berada di Eropa aku hidup mandiri dengan pengeluaran tidak lebih dari tiga ribu _pound sterling_ per tahun.

Jika bisa disebut itu suatu pencapaian yang hebat, ya, aku telah melakukannya selama tiga tahun ini.

Ketika aku mengungkit soal bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan sebuah Penthouse mewah, gadis _transgender_ itu melangkah ke depan glosarium sembari menyibak tirai.

"Jongin yang membantuku menyewa penthouse ini untuk kami tempati, dan dia juga yang membiayai segala keperluan operasiku hingga aku menjadi perempuan seperti sekarang. Kau tahu sendiri Baek, ayah sangat sibuk karena perusahaan hampir bangkrut, belum lagi ayah banyak mengeluarkan biaya untuk menyembuhkan ibu di rumah rehabilitas."

Aku menoleh padanya, disana, di sebelah meja koleksi Gala Dinner, Kyungsoo berdiri sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dada. Rambut sebahunya yang dicat berwarna pastel tertiup angin dari salah satu fentilasi ruangan yang terbuka, kulit remajanya dibiarkan terekspos dibalik dress selutut bercorak _olive_ dengan warna yang lembut.

"Jongin?"

"Dia kekasihku yang sering kuceritakan, kau pasti mengenalnya, Kai. Dia calon artis yang akan debut tahun ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat cantik. "Jika aku kemari dia akan berkunjung setiap malam. Tapi karena sekarang kau disini bersamaku, dia tidak akan mengganggu kita."

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Aku sengaja mengalihkan topik, tidak terlalu tertarik membicarakan Jongin.

"Ya, sedikit."

"Mengapa kau melakukan transgender?" Ini pertanyaan lain dariku yang cukup membuat Kyungsoo sedikit heran kenapa aku suka sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jongin bilang agar kami bisa menikah di Korea."

"Kenapa?"

"Gereja disini hanya mau menikahkan laki-laki dan perempuan saja."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan tidak bertanya lagi. Malam itu, kami menghabiskan waktu untuk bercerita panjang lebar.

.

.

 **Gangnam, Seoul (Mei, 2012)**

Musim semi akan segera berakhir, aku dan Kyungsoo merayakannya dengan berburu makanan di _Garobee_. Beberapa bibi penjual kue beras mengatakan kami pasangan yang serasi, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa di sepanjang amperan toko.

Kami mengelilingi Itaewon demi menemukan menu buffet yang lezat. Aku merindukan kuliner korea setelah hampir dua tahun lidahku tidak dimanjakan oleh beras kari dan _beef yakiniku_ favoriteku di wilayah ini. Kami berdua menikmati _plum tea_ didalam cup seraya bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Kyungsoo akan bertingkah menggemaskan di lenganku ketika dia ingin membeli _tahu tahu seltan_. Aku tidak bisa menolak atau aku akan dituduh sebagai 'kekasih' yang tidak pengertian oleh puluhan mata yang melirik kami.

Distrik yang di juluki _Berverly Hills_ -nya Korea ini memang tak disayangkan menjadi aset yang menyandang kemewahan Korea. Di sepanjang jalan, kami banyak menemukan orang-orang berpakaian stylist dengan brand terkenal, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membujukku bertolak ke _Cheongdam-dong_ , demi berburu outfit bermerk di sorum COEX Mall.

"Aku lapar."

"Lagi?!" Dia bertanya dan aku mengangguk, menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja membuatku kelaparan tidak menentu, atau karena aku terlalu merindukan masakan negaraku sendiri? Entahlah, karena Kyungsoo menyetujui saja dan membawaku makan sup kacang merah di _Garuso-gil_.

" _Aigoo_... Perutku ingin meletus." Aku mengelus perutku yang terlihat mulai menggembung sampai tidak sadar pada Kyungsoo yang melihatku sejak tadi dengan bola mata berbinar, gadis itu terlihat terharu dan bahagia di waktu yang bersamaan. Siapa yang sangka dua hari yang lalu kami masih berkirim obrolan di _Line_ , lalu sekarang bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hari di Gangnam dengan berbagi tawa dan hinaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Baek, kau tidak pernah membicarakan soal kekasihmu atau seseorang yang spesial. Apa kau tidak ingin aku tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?!"

"Bukan tidak ingin, tapi hanya belum ketemu." Aku memainkan ponselku membalas _Chat_ dari teman-temanku di London yang menanyakan kabarku setelah kembali ke Korea.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah pernah melakukan hubungan badan?"

"Berhenti menanyakan hal bodoh, atau aku akan benar-benar percaya bahwa otakmu tidak lebih pintar dari Keledai."

Kyungsoo merengut meskipun tidak berniat protes dengan julukan yang kuberikan.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba penasaran.

"Kami sudah pernah." Kyungsoo tersenyum hati-hati agar aku memakluminya. Tsk, anak ini. Ketika aku menutup _chat_ , aku berusaha agar tidak bertindak sekolot yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo dan marah-marah seperti barbar.

"Lalu? Apa berhasil?"

"Berantakan. Kami melakukannya seperti binatang liar dan benar-benar payah. Saat itu kami hanya laki-laki idiot lima belas tahun yang ingin tahu apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh kami tahu."

"Kemudian, saat menjadi wanita apa sekarang kau sudah profesional?!"

Dia hanya meringis dan mengangguk. Ingin sekali aku memukul wajahnya ketika dia tersenyum sungkan, aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran bocah mesum ini. Jadi aku menghukumnya dengan menyuruhnya membayar semua yang kumakan hari itu.

.

.

 **Yuseong, Daejoen (Juni, 2012)**

Kami tidak sengaja bertemu setelah minggu keenam Chanyeol berada di Gangnam. Aku baru saja selesai mengikuti _suneung_ (tes masuk perguruan tinggi negeri) ketiga, dan berharap ketika pengumuman, namaku akan muncul pada daftar mahasiswa baru KAIST. Namun siapa sangka aku akan ditabrak seorang pemuda tinggi di bahuku.

Ketika masih duduk di bangku SMP, aku menyebut pemuda tinggi itu sebagai _Alea jacta est_ yang pernah kutemui, namun aku bisa menemukan versi yang lain dalam komik _Asterix_.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat jalanan karena terlalu serius membaca nama _Coffee Shop_ itu, _Opus Dei_ —maksudku apa-apaan dengan nama itu? Aku baru mengetahui ada kedai Itali disekitar sini..." Dia terus berbicara sampai tidak sadar pada tubuh pendekku yang baru saja ditabraknya. "...Baekhyun?"

"Ah, ternyata kau masih mengenalku." Aku tersenyum senang karena dia bahkan masih ingat namaku. "Omong-omong soal _Opus Dei_ , nama itu pernah digunakan pada organisasi penyebar ajaran agama yang terlalu fanatik pada abad 19. Organisasi itu semakin terkenal sejak _Dann Brown_ menggunakannya untuk novelnya _The Da Vinci Code_ pada tahun 2003." Aku menyelipkan tangan kananku pada bagian belakang leherku setelah sadar aku tidak perlu sok pintar seperti tadi, pantofelku pun tak ikut membantu untuk menjaga kakiku tetap seimbang. Serius, orang aneh mana yang menggunakan pantofel di hari santai seperti ini?

"Sudah lama sekali ya sejak aku pindah ke Gangnam, kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Chanyeol menepuk tangannya diikuti tawanya yang berderai, kebiasaan Chanyeol yang sangat manusiawi. "Ada _Starbucks_ di dekat sini, mau kesana?"

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama hingga aku mengatakan _ya_ untuknya.

...

Chanyeol bilang pernikahannya tidak berhasil. Dia menikahi seorang wanita Jepang tahun lalu dan menceraikannya tiga bulan setelah pernikahan mereka berjalan tanpa komitmen yang jelas. Wanita itu banyak mengeluh pada pekerjaan Chanyeol yang tidak memberikan mereka banyak waktu untuk bersama, hingga Chanyeol akhirnya muak karena tidak mendapat pengertian darinya sedikitpun.

Aku mengerti mengapa seorang _bisexual_ seperti Chanyeol bisa begitu pemilih. Chanyeol masih harus memutuskan bagaimana preferensi seksnya bekerja, dia ditempatkan untuk memilih antara ingin tetap menjadi seorang hetero atau memutuskan menjadi homoseksual.

Chanyeol dan aku adalah tetangga yang dekat saat kami sama-sama masih tinggal di Incheon. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memilih Universitas di Seoul untuk kejelasan studi akademiknya, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sampai hari ini tiba.

Aku bermain dengan mug di genggamanku menilai corak yang terdapat disana, entah kenapa _merchandise_ ini tiba-tiba memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi di mataku. Tapi kegiatan tidak pentingku itu diintrupsi oleh Chanyeol, "Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"17 tahun."

"Kau cukup muda untuk mengetahui banyak hal tentang Itali. Apa kau penggemar club sepakbola disana?"

Aku tertawa, terdengar serak dan sensual, agak membingungkan karena tawa seperti itu muncul dari seorang laki-laki. "Aku sekolah disana selama setahun sebelum akhirnya pindah sekolah lagi ke London."

"Tapi..." Chanyeol terlihat agak sungkan melakukannya, namun dia terus memperhatikan penampilanku yang sedikit berbeda untuknya. "Kau terlihat berubah, Baekhyun. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kau tidak seperti ini, maksudku, kau terlihat cengeng dan lemah sekali saat itu."

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku tidak cengeng seperti yang ada dipikiranmu. Sekarang aku bisa berkuda dan sangat cepat dalam berenang, lalu selanjutnya aku bisa memanah. Kau tahu _Hunger Games_? Aku ingin ahli memanah seperti Katniss."

"London merubahmu begitu banyak, kapan-kapan aku ingin lihat kemampuan memanahmu itu." Suaranya terdengar antusias, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang 'apa kau benar-benar bisa memanah?' membuatku seketika kesal padanya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu percaya." Balasku tak kalah sinis.

"Tapi aku bilang aku ingin melihat."

Aku menyerah sebelum kami mendebatkan hal yang seharusnya tidak penting. Aku sedikit terhibur berbicara dengan Chanyeol, setidaknya itu yang bisa kusimpulkan saat ini. Tidak seperti dulu ketika aku masih berumur sembilan tahun dan Chanyeol tujuh belas tahun, pria tinggi itu sangat menyebalkan ketika berdebat denganku dan setelah itu kami justru mandi bersama di rumahnya.

Tapi aku sudah lama berpikir untuk melupakan semua itu, atau jika tidak sekarang aku akan menuntut Chanyeol karena sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku di kamar mandi disaat aku masih polos-polosnya dulu.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, aku harus kembali bertugas. Aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkan perpisahan, jadi semoga bertemu lagi..." Chanyeol melirikku sejenak sebelum menarik sebelah bibirnya, menyeringai. "...untuk melihat kemampuan memanahmu."

Aku hampir saja mendengus keras merasa Chanyeol sedang meremehkanku, maka aku hanya mengangguk dan Chanyeol pergi setelah membayar bill.

.

.

 **3 tahun berikutnya di Canberra, Australia ( Maret, 2015)**

Terhitung sudah lima tahun Chanyeol bergabung sebagai penjinak bom di Angkatan Militer Korea. Dua hari ini kami berada di Canberra untuk mengusut kasus teroris yang terjadi di Ibis Hotel. Sebenarnya, aku yang memaksanya agar aku diperbolehkan ikut dengannya kemari untuk melihat kemampuannya menaklukan bom, untunglah tidak susah membujuknya dan mendapatkan izin darinya setelah aku berjanji bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dulu saat berada diusia delapan tahun, Chanyeol memiliki ketakutan pada alam luar, tapi ibunya selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bisa sembuh dan jika dia tidak mencoba maka dia tidak akan pernah pergi keluar sampai kapanpun.

"Aku sedang berada di Casino." Kami berdiri di antara pejudi yang sedang memainkan _Punto banco_ , permainan yang hampir mirip Baccarat sejak abad pertengahan Itali. Kami memutuskan pergi dari sana dan Chanyeol terus berbicara dengan seseorang di balik ponsel, sampai dia tidak menyadari kakinya tersandung pada meja salah satu pejudi _Pai Gow_ (sejenis poker Asia).

Chanyeol menyeretku dan kami melarikan diri secepat yang kami mampu ketika dua orang bertubuh besar meneriakinya yang sudah membuat mereka kehilangan ribuan dolar.

Di depan Bar, kami bertemu dengan Detektif Wu, tempat yang mereka sepakati untuk bertemu dari balik percakapan telepon tadi. Chanyeol menghela nafas sesaat untuk menstabilkan kerja jantungnya setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran dua pria asing Casino.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Detektif itu bertanya, Chanyeol sudah terlalu tinggi, tapi Detektif itu lebih tinggi, aku menjadi sangat terhina dengan tinggi badanku sendiri.

"Aku menemukan paketan RDX mentah yang di sembunyikan di salah satu kolong meja Restaurant Wintergarden, disana ada 300 tamu yang hadir dan tidak menyadari adanya bom. Masih terjadi ledakan ringan dari arah barat hotel. Menurut detektif Ahn, ledakan berasal dari cafe _Munch_. Aku melakukan negosiasi dengan salah satu pemilik Casino, dia bilang tidak ada pengunjung yang bersikap aneh hari ini. Kita perlu kembali ke Sydney untuk mensinyalir perluasan serangan para teroris itu." Chanyeol menjelaskan ketika kami telah memasuki bar dan duduk di depan meja bartender. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dan menyimak apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bersikap menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Ingin pesan sesuatu, bung?" Si bartender kamerun dengan tatto bangsa yahudi di lengan kirinya menengahi pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak, kami sedang dalam penyelidikan." Aku melihat Detektif itu mendahului Chanyeol sebelum dia ingin memesan vodka. Si kamerun hanya bergidik lalu menggoyangkan kepalanya menikmati dentuman BPM pada _sound effect_ Tiesto dengan _techno remix_ dari The Drill.

"Satu _cocktail_ saja, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu." Chanyeol melakukan penawaran.

"Tidak." Detektif Wu menatapnya dengan pandangan berbahaya. Tidak ada yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol dapat dipercaya menelan alkohol, walaupun hanya segelas cocktail. "Kau merepotkanku ketika mabuk."

Chanyeol melempar pandangan kesal yang tidak di pedulikan rekannya itu.

Kedua lelaki yang memiliki tinggi nyaris sama tersebut memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang terjadi di Bar. Menurut yang aku ketahui dari Chanyeol, mereka tengah melakukan operasi pada sekawanan bandar Narkoba —sebenarnya ini tugas detektif berambut pirang platina itu, namun Chanyeol yang mengaku _Partner in crime_ -nya tidak lepas tangan membiarkan Detektif Wu melakukan tugas itu sendiri— dari persekutuan Yakuza Jepang.

"Mereka pasti mengirim anak buah kemari, disini hampir tidak ada orang asia selain kita bertiga." Detektif Wu berdecak mengamati satu persatu wajah pengunjung Bar.

"Kurasa kita harus berpencar."

"Ide yang bagus."

Maka aku dan Chanyeol berdiri ketika Detektif tinggi itu menyetujui ide Chanyeol.

"Gunakan ini selalu di telingamu, aku sudah menyambungkan koneksinya dengan milikku." Detektif Wu memberikan benda mungil mutakhir yang Chanyeol tahu itu sebuah _Headset wireless_ merek Q2 tipe A705.

Kami berpencar di salah satu pilar yang dekat dengan pengeras suara, di sebelah kanan kami terdapat labirin koridor dan Detektif Wu memutuskan pergi ke toilet. Dia pikir toilet berpotensi besar sebagai tempat transaksi Narkoba karena lebih private dan sunyi.

.

.

 **Sydney, Australia (1 jam setelah kembali dari Canberra)**

Chanyeol tersentak lalu mengumpat. Aku terkejut dan bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi. Dia bilang dia melupakan bom _timer_ yang belum dia jinakkan pada radiator mobil komisaris Lee, saat itu Detektif Ahn sudah lebih dulu menyuruh kami kembali ke Sydney agar Chanyeol dapat memisahkan sirkuit dan FLEK E menggunakan remote kontrol pada salah satu truk pengangkut barang ilegal.

Satu jam sebelum berangkat ke Sydney, Chanyeol sempat melakukan komunikasi melalui _Headset wireless_ dengan Detektif Wu untuk memberitahukannya bahwa dua pelaku yang kami temukan di _Prelude Rooftop_ sebelah kanan Bar melarikan diri ke arah pelabuhan _Pork Jackson_.

Sekarang Detektif Wu tengah dalam perjalanan udara membawa tiga antek narkoba yang berhasil di bekuknya bersama Detektif Kang sebelum para pelaku itu mengambil pelayaran malam menggunakan kapal _Geelvinck_ menuju pelabuhan Amsterdam. Tiga pelaku Yakuza itu akan di kembalikan ke tahanan Korea Selatan sebelum subuh menggunakan Helikopter militer Sydney. Pihak wewenang Korea Selatan telah resmi menandatangini surat perjanjian penangkapan mereka dengan pihak kepolisian Australia.

Chanyeol sudah pernah memikirkan akan berbuat ceroboh suatu saat, tapi terlambat bertindak dan membahayakan keselamatan orang banyak bahkan dia sendiripun tidak sampai berpikir kesana. Aku lihat Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya yang sempat dia amankan kedalam saku celana untuk menelepon Komisaris Lee, memastikan keselamatan pria 10 tahun yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Komisaris, apa kau sudah berada di jalan?" Kami bisa mendengar suara mesin yang berdesing dalam lempengan besi dibalik telepon serta ban mobil yang menggesek partikel keras dari aspal.

"Dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik, Komasaris. Di dalam radiator mobilmu terpasang IED dengan kecepatan daya rambat ledakan diatas 331,7 meter per detik. Terakhir yang ku periksa bom itu akan meledak 157 menit dari satu jam yang lalu—tenanglah komisaris, yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang jangan matikan mesin mobilnya, gunakan 70 menit terakhir untuk mencari perairan terdekat guna meredam ledakan di dalam air, melompat keluar mobil dan lari secepat yang bisa kau lakukan." Chanyeol tak kalah panik, namun dia tetap memperlihatkan eksistensinya yang tidak pernah pudar semenjak dia pertama kali di angkat menjadi salah satu bagian dari wajah Militer Korea.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya, komisaris. Tuhan bersamamu." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafas bertepatan setelah sambungan mereka terputus.

Satu jam lebih menunggu di bawah jembatan _Harbour_ bersama Detektif Ahn Jaehyun membuat kami mulai diserang kebosanan, tapi aku tahu mereka berdua tetap harus konsisten pada tugasnya. Tidak ada yang menyebut Chanyeol sebagai orator ulung, tapi di markas banyak yang menganggapnya penasehat yang hebat. Dia bukan pembicara yang memikat, tapi merupakan komunikator yang baik. Dia juga bukan retoris, tapi mampu mengembangkan gagasan dengan jelas dan langsung.

Sebuah Casino di pinggiran kota sydney; di sebelah pusat perbelanjaan ritel, menjadi target operasi mereka selanjutnya. Diberikan satu kapal pesiar dan _Bomb Disposal Suit_ (rompi anti bom) untuk perlindungan dari kecepatan supersonik fragmen yang dipancarkan oleh bom, maka jika ancaman menyerang kami tak perlu susah-susah menghabiskan jam tidur di kapal Militer.

"Dari arah barat laut, ada distrik kecil bernama Hills dengan populasi 245.098 jiwa. Kawanan teroris itu sedang berada disana untuk menyelundupkan detonator dan dinamit sebelum membumi hanguskan wilayah timur Sydney dini hari nanti."

Chanyeol dan Jaehyun, berbalik secepat radiasi setelah mendengar seseorang berkata demikian di belakang mereka. "Apa yang terjadi?! Bagaimana keadaan Komisaris Lee?!" Chanyeol bertanya. Terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Komisaris berhasil menemukan perairan, IED itu meledak setelah jarak mobilnya 50 kaki dari perbatasan, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi karena ada beberapa keretakan pada layarnya, beberapa tim berhasil membawa Komisaris ke markas. Tapi, seseorang perlu bertanggung jawab atas kecerobohannya barusan." Lelaki kecil bergelar _Sheriff_ itu menatap tajam pada Chanyeol sebagai objek atas kekacauan yang terjadi, lalu beralih untuk menatap Jaehyun kembali. "Kita sudah bisa pulang ke Korea besok malam." Lanjutnya.

Aku sedikit tidak menyukai lelaki kecil itu, dia pikir Chanyeol sengaja melakukan kesalahan untuk membahayakan Komisaris Lee?! Tsk.

Jaehyun mengkerut bingung, "Lalu para teroris itu?!"

"Tanpa detonator dan dinamit yang mereka selundupkan, teroris itu tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun. Puluhan paketan RDX sudah dijinakkan oleh tim gegana Komisaris Jack, dan kita hanya perlu bekerjasama dengan kepolisian Sydney untuk mengepung para teroris di _Bankstown_. Detonator dan dinamit sudah diamankan ke dalam markas militer." Diliihat dari _nametag_ -nya, lelaki pendek itu bernama Kim Junmyeon.

"Ahh, pantas saja _prototipe-_ ku tidak bekerja di wilayah ini. Aku pikir pendeteksinya mulai rusak karena sudah melacak belasan FLEK E." Jaehyun melirik benda di atas kap _Cadillac_ miliknya.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu ada bom dalam radiator Komisaris?!" Lelaki pendek itu bertanya meskipun masih terbesit keangkuhan pada cara berbicaranya.

Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing karena kupikir dia sudah terlalu sering menghadapi semua kesinisan lelaki itu padanya, dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan benda ultra sensitif yang menyala. "Dengan polimer ini." Katanya tersenyum menang sembari mengoyang-goyangkan benda itu di udara.

Dari arah kiri, Chanyeol mendapat hantaman tinju ringan di bahunya, pelakunya adalah Jaehyun. Pria yang akan bertunangan bulan Oktober itu merangkulnya akrab. "Kau keren, _man_."

"Aku memang selalu keren."

Aku terbatuk, suara batuk keras seperti baru saja mendapat pukulan di tenggorokanku karena mendengar kenarsisan Chanyeol barusan. "Ayo naik ke kapal. Yang lain sudah menunggu kita di _Bankstown_."

.

.

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan (Agustus, 2015)**

Beberapa hari menuju _boygroup_ baru SM akan didebutkan, setelah tiga tahun belajar di KAIST, seorang teman dekatku di kampus, namanya Jongdae, mengajakku melakukan audisi bernyanyi untuk masuk ke agensi besar tersebut. Pertama kalinya aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku sendiri, tapi Jongdae bilang kami hanya perlu mencoba agar tahu bagaimana hasilnya. Akhir tahun lalu saat aku dan Kyungsoo sedang menghias pohon natal, Jongdae datang ke rumahku dan menerjangku di sofa mengatakan bahwa kami lulus audisi. Saat itu ayah juga di rumah, dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah bangganya terhadapku, ayah bilang apapun akan dia lakukan agar aku bisa segera debut.

Dan saat ini, saat dimana beberapa hari lagi pengumuman debut akan dilangsungkan. Harapan setiap orang dalam ruangan ini adalah sama, yaitu ingin mendapat kesempatan kontrak sebagai artis baru. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk memiliki harapan yang besar seperti mereka, bergabung dengan _trainee_ yang lain delapan bulan yang lalu membuatku tidak sebanding dengan Moonkyu yang sudah tujuh tahun mengalami masa pelatihan disini.

Didepanku Moonkyu terlihat cemas dan menggenggam lututnya dengan kencang, aku khawatir dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Disini kami semua bersaing, Moonkyu adalah orang yang sangat ambisius, dia melakukan latihan vokal seperti orang gila setiap hari dan aku tahu kecemasannya yang tergambar dengan jelas itu bukti bahwa dia takut tidak mendapat kesempatan debut lagi tahun ini. Dia bahkan tidak didebutkan bersama Jongin meskipun mereka memulai menjadi _trainee_ bersama-sama. Sebagian _trainee_ dalam ruangan ini memiliki bakat bernyanyi yang bagus dan menjadi ancaman bagi para _trainee_ yang lain, kami orang-orang pilihan yang diseleksi secara ketat. Termasuk mental.

Ada pelatihan yang berbeda setiap hari, termasuk mengarang lagu. Kalau bagus maka lagu itu akan disimpan, dan disuruh mengulang menulis kembali jika membosankan.

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka, tanpa ada yang memerintah kami semua menoleh pada seseorang yang baru datang, itu Sehun. Dia nyaris selalu terlambat datang latihan dan paling pertama yang akan pulang seolah-olah agensi ini milik kakeknya.

Tapi dia sangat tahu bagaimana membuat keadaan menjadi lebih santai, kedatangannya menjadikan ruangan ini tidak semenegangkan tadi. Sehun suka berbicara banyak dengan lidah cadelnya yang menggelikan itu, dia memiliki cerita apa saja setiap hari, mungkin itu alasan kenapa dia sangat tinggi, dia menyimpan banyak cerita pada tubuh tingginya. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia ingat semua yang sudah diceritakannya selama ini.

Tidak sedikit juga _trainee_ disini mengatakan dia orang yang sombong, selama masa pelatihan dia hanya selalu menari, dia bilang tariannya paling keren, itu sebabnya dia hanya selalu menari sampai dia didebutkan. Kami tahu Sehun berbakat dalam menciptakan koreo, bahkan dia sangat alami, menari adalah sahabat terbesarnya, dia bilang tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia lakukan kecuali bernyanyi, tidak heran predikat sombong pantas untuk dirinya. Kuharap jika dia mendapat kesempatan debut, dia akan menghilangkan kebiasaan pamernya itu karena tidak sedikit orang yang terganggu.

Sedangkan disudut ruangan ada Jongdae yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan dan Yixing melakukan koreo yang sulit, senyuman lebar tidak hilang dari wajahnya semenjak datang latihan tadi. Kemarin setelah latihan selesai, kami semua dikumpulkan dan Jongdae ditunjuk sebagai member pertama yang sudah dipastikan akan debut. Selain pengalamannya yang telah banyak di karantina, kemampuan bernyanyinya yang semakin membaik juga menjadi pendukung pertama. Tentu saja aku bahagia untuknya, aku adalah orang yang paling tahu bagaimana getolnya dia ingin menjadi artis di agensi ini.

Aku belajar banyak dari para senior yang sudah didebutkan menjadi idol terkenal, mereka mengonsumsi pil penenang setiap saat seperti makan nasi. Teriakan penggemar, kilatan kamera, jadwal yang padat dan kurangnya waktu untuk berolahraga membuat mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengonsumsi vaksin dengan dosis yang berbeda-beda setiap hari demi menunjang tubuh mereka untuk selalu tampil fit. Itu terkesan sangat menyedihkan dan menurutku pilihan hidup yang ceroboh, tapi aku yakin mereka semua juga sama naifnya denganku saat mereka dilatih dulu. Tidak ada gunanya menyerah jika kesuksesan sudah berada di depan mata, mereka bilang padaku bahwa masa-masa pelatihan memang hal tersulit dalam hidup mereka, apapun mereka lakukan demi mendapat kesempatan debut. Semuanya terasa mengambang, selama pelatihan, masa depanku selalu dipertanyakan oleh orang-orang disekitarku.

Para senior itu juga bilang akan ada rasa manis saat penandatanganan kontrak terjadi, kecemasan dan perjuanganku akan terbayarkan jika hal itu terjadi padaku nantinya.

Pada dua malam berikutnya, kami sepakat untuk tidak pulang ke rumah. Besok adalah penentuan tentang orang beruntung pertama yang _teaser_ -nya akan dibocorkan ke publik. Aku memberitahukan kabar ini pada Chanyeol, entahlah, aku hanya ingin dia tahu dan memberiku ucapan selamat jika aku benar-benar didebutkan nantinya. Dengan tidak diduga dia datang ke agensi untuk memberi semangat padaku tanpa seragam tugasnya, dia justru memilih tampil menjadi lelaki _stylist_ ala Gangnam, untuk sesaat aku lupa bahwa dia seorang duda yang bekerja di Kemiliteran.

"Disini siapa yang tinggal di Bucheon?!" Sehun datang dengan wajah dan nafas berantakan.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Jongdae menunjukku dari belakang, posisinya sedang duduk di kursi dan kakinya yang kurang panjang itu mengangkangi dua lelaki lain termasuk aku.

"Kabar buruk." Sehun kembali angkat suara. Dia masih kesulitan berbicara dengan jelas, tapi aku sudah terlanjur pucat menunggunya melanjutkan.

Bucheon dan kabar buruk. Aku tidak merasa sedang baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba terjadi gejolak pada lambungku dan perasaan ingin muntah. Aku mual untuk sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui.

"Baekhyuunn." Luhan tiba-tiba memelukku kuat sekali, perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. "Bagaimana ini Baekhyun? Kau satu-satunya _trainee_ yang berasal dari Bucheon, kau teman terbaikku disini dan aku tidak ingin kau melakukan praktek prostitusi." Walau sambil terisak, Luhan berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sementara aku menunggunya dengan perasaan yang semakin tidak karuan. "Gosip sudah tersebar luas sampai ke gedung _trainee_ sebelah. Mereka bilang _Sajangnim_ akan mengirimkan satu-satunya _trainee_ yang berasal dari Bucheon untuk dijual kepada investor Hongkong."

Gejolak di lambungku meningkat drastis, darahku terpompa dengan gila. Seketika yang terlintas di kepalaku adalah akhir dari peradaban. Hari dimana aku pernah membayangkan badai kolosal menyerang negaraku, makhluk penghisap muncul dari perbatasan utara, dan menemukan banyak nyawa yang terbunuh sia-sia berserakan pada trotoar serta kendaraan yang saling baku hantam.

Tapi prostitusi? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan ini. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan menjadi korban perdagangan semacam ini. Dalam waktu sekejap, aku menyesalkan keputusanku untuk datang audisi ke agensi ini dan ingin didebutkan menjadi artis. Aku dapat melihat Jongdae samar-samar meraung disudut ruangan. Dia lah orang yang memaksaku ikut audisi, dan sekarang dia terlihat sangat terpukul.

Seketika tubuhku terasa dikerumuni, tapi aku sudah tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa. Mereka menggoyangkan tubuh dan wajahku yang membeku seperti patung, aku terduduk kaku tanpa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan padaku setelah itu.

Hingga gelap.

...

Aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam, sekarang pukul tiga dini hari. Belum ada yang tertidur dan Chanyeol masih berada disebelahku, aku benci melihat wajah murung mereka semua, aku juga benci melihat Tao yang menangis dan bilang 'Kasihan, dia sangat tidak beruntung', aku benci karena semua ini tidak menjadi mimpi saja untukku.

"Dimana ponselku? Ponselku? Ada yang melihat ponselku?" Aku sudah tidak waras karena selalu meletakan benda itu disembarang tempat.

Chanyeol memberikan ponselku yang tidak terdapat warna lain pada layar selain hitam. "Ponselmu, mati." Aku mendorongnya kuat, sangat kuat hingga dia terjungkal ke lantai. Apa dia tidak bisa berpikir?! Atau semua yang ada di ruangan ini tidak memiliki otak?! Kenapa tidak ada yang berpikir ingin mengisi baterai ponselku dan menghubungi nomor rumahku?! Kenapa mereka semua kejam seperti ini padaku?!

Aku merampas ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di saku celananya, dia terkejut tapi tidak terlihat keberatan dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku merasakan benda dingin di dalam saku celananya dan menarik benda itu keluar, tapi sial, lagi-lagi aku panik saat mengetahui layar ponselnya terkunci.

"BUKA!" Mungkin semua yang ada diruangan ini sudah memutuskan bahwa aku adalah orang yang kasar sejak mendorong Chanyeol tadi, merampas ponselnya dari dalam saku, dan membentaknya hanya karena layar ponselnya terkunci. Aku tidak peduli pada penilaian mereka saat ini, aku sedang panik, aku hanya peduli pada nasibku.

Chanyeol yang masih _shock_ terlentang di lantai membuka kunci pada layar ponselnya terburu-buru, nafasnya terdengar kejar-kejaran, lalu dia memberikan ponselnya kembali padaku dan melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan wajah prihatin dan pasrah. _Trainee_ yang lain hanya diam melihat apa yang kulakukan dalam kurun waktu beberapa saat saja, semuanya seperti sedang melihat pertunjukkan teater, diam dan tertib menyimak, apalagi posisiku dan Chanyeol saat ini tidak layak untuk dilihat.

Kutekan digit nomor rumah, terlalu mendesak sampai tidak bergerak dari posisiku; menduduki paha lelaki tinggi malang yang ponselnya kurampas begitu saja.

"HALO?! KYUNGSOO?!" Tangisku pecah saat harapan terakhirku untuk mendengar suaranya terkabul, aku sempat takut tidak ada yang akan mengangkat telepon disana. Kemudian aku mendengar suara ayah dan ibu, mereka semua terdengar sehat, samar-samar aku melihat Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada yang lain seraya berkata 'keluarganya oke'.

Aku sangat bingung. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi selagi aku pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu? Mengapa ibu tiba-tiba berada di rumah? Dia seharusnya berada di pusat rehabilitas. Mengapa semua orang dalam ruangan ini sangat mengkhawatirkan keluargaku?

Jika boleh gila, aku pasti sudah gila. Aku ingin menangis karena aku sangat kebingungan, dan saat-saat seperti ini membuatku terlihat seperti pecundang. Bukannya tenang, aku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ibu tiba-tiba terisak dibalik telepon. Aku hampir saja ikut menangis bersamanya kalau saja harga diri tidak menampar dan membentakku keras-keras.

Ibu bilang ayah menjemputnya dari rumah rehabilitas saat mendengar penyerangan yang dilakukan teroris, aku bergetar hebat ketika ayah berkata bahwa makhluk rezim teror tersebut datang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Pasukan mereka belum memasuki kompleks rumah kami, tapi ayah beserta Kyungsoo sudah mengangkut beberapa barang dan makanan menuju ruang bawah tanah selama mereka akan bersembunyi disana, sedangkan ibu berusaha menghancurkan beberapa perabotan rumah dan membuatnya seperti kapal pecah dengan pintu yang dibiarkan tidak terkunci untuk menipu pasukan itu seolah-olah rumah kami sudah dimasuki oleh teroris.

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan cepat agar tidak menghambat persembunyian keluargaku, ibu juga bilang padaku untuk menjaga diri dan selalu waspada. Betapa aku sangat mencintai Tuhan yang masih mau baik padaku untuk tidak mengambil keluargaku dengan cepat.

Aku memeluk Chanyeol, menyalurkan semua kesedihan, keputusasaan dan kepuasan mengetahui keluargaku masih selamat di Bucheon.

"Kemarin beberapa _team_ di markas sudah memberikan kabar tentang penyerangan mereka yang berhasil memasuki perbatasan, aku juga mendapat kiriman fax dari Jaehyun. Saat mendengar kau berada di agensi, aku tidak pikir panjang langsung kemari dan membawa beberapa teman untuk berjaga di bawah."

"Kau datang kemari untukku?! Menyelamatkanku?!"

Aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini ketika Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencubit pipiku, sudah lama sekali sejak dia tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Aku bahkan tidak menduga Chanyeol akan bertindak demikian. Dan sejujurnya, aku memang tidak menduga apapun tentang semua yang menimpaku hari ini.

"Entahlah, kupikir aku mulai mengkhawatirkan anak kecil sok hebat sepertimu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi badanmu seperti anak kecil."

Tiba-tiba suara ledakan yang keras terdengar sangat dekat, Seulgi menjerit lalu Juhyun secara refleks membekap mulutnya. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan saat yang lain sudah bubar barisan dan berlari tunggang langgang, hingga Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik tanganku.

Menurut Chanyeol ledakan itu berasal dari lantai dua puluh yang baru saja dihancurkan menggunakan nuklir, disana ruangan CEO dan para petinggi yang lain, ada _private room_ untuk _meeting_ dengan para investor dan para kolega serta penthouse milik cucu Presdir, aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang berada di lantai itu dan berapa nyawa yang sudah melayang, tapi jika orang-orang penting itu tewas, akan sulit melakukan pelantikan bagi calon pemimpin yang baru. Kau tahu maksudku, tidak semua orang cerdas bisa memimpin agensi yang besar.

Kami berlari kencang seolah ada bola api besar dari arah belakang yang siap akan melahap tubuh kami dengan ganas, aku dan Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi, siapa yang tahu saat pintu lift terbuka pasukan teroris itu sudah menunggu di depan pintu lalu pistol diledakkan kearah kami.

Chanyeol terus menggenggam tanganku seakan dia punya tanggung jawab yang besar pada kesalamatanku, sedangkan para _trainee_ yang lain, kami sudah tidak melihat mereka lagi. Aku dan Chanyeol terus berlari seperti orang kesurupan, tempat yang kami datangi semakin lama semakin sepi, aku khawatir bahwa Chanyeol sudah memilih jalanan buntu.

Diujung lorong ada suara teriakan, seseorang baru saja tertangkap. Kami berinisiatif untuk bersembunyi pada partisi tembok yang disekat hampir disetiap ruangan, dari kejauhan hanya terlihat seorang teroris berseragam serba hitam dengan helm pelindung dan senapan panjang, dia menyeret seorang laki-laki yang hanya memakai _boxer_ untuk menutupi area pribadinya.

"Itu Jongin." Aku melotot setelah tau siapa lelaki yang berteriak, yang diseret, dan memakai _boxer_ itu. Aku hampir saja akan bertindak gegabah untuk menolong Jongin namun Chanyeol menahan lenganku, seketika aku ingat wajah Kyungsoo yang akan menangis seperti orang tidak ingin hidup jika tahu kekasihnya sedang diseret dengan sadis oleh seorang teroris. Chanyeol masih memegang lenganku dengan kuat, khawatir bahwa aku akan menyerahkan nyawaku begitu saja demi tindakan heroik yang ceroboh untuk menyelamatkan Jongin.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan Jongin dihabisi oleh mereka? Lepaskan aku! Dia akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo!"

"Kau! Sadarlah! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ya Tuhan, tentu saja dia akan menikahi adikmu, tapi ini juga bukan salahmu kenapa dia bisa tertangkap. Kau harus berpikir rasional disaat sedang terdesak seperti sekarang, oke?! Teroris itu memiliki senjata lengkap dengan seragam pelindung, sedangkan kau ingin melakukan perlawanan dengan apa? Kau hanya memiliki baju di tubuhmu, kau tidak punya senjata. Lalu menyerangnya? Jangan bercanda Baekhyun."

Selanjutnya yang dapat kulakukan adalah menjambaki rambutku sendiri dengan emosi, perasaan antara ingin menyelamatkan Jongin dan kabur begitu saja menguasai pikiranku. Aku merasakan dilema dan rasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo, tapi juga tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menolong dengan tangan kosong. Chanyeol sepenuhnya benar, dan aku menaruh kepercayaan yang besar padanya karena kuyakin dia sudah berpengalaman menghadapi komplotan teroris.

"Dia semakin dekat." Mata Chanyeol mengkilat hitam, jika kami memilih kabur dengan tidak menimbulkan suara deritan pintu di belakang, itu sangat mustahil dan sudah sangat terlambat, teroris yang menyeret Jongin sudah semakin dekat dan peluang kami akan tertangkap dan dikejar serta ditembaki akan terjadi, tapi jika berdiri saja disini, diantara partisi kecil ini, juga percuma.

Chanyeol membisikan ide gila di telingaku, setidaknya ide ini pilihan terakhir yang bisa dicoba. "Saat dia akan melintas disini, aku ingin kita mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat. Berusahalah gunakan kemampuanmu untuk membuat konsenterasinya buyar, aku akan mengambil senjatanya. Jangan bersuara agar tidak mendapat perhatian dari komplotannya yang lain. Jika kita gagal, maka, kau tahu sendiri."

"Baik." Aku menjawabnya dengan cepat seakan tidak menimbangnya terlebih dahulu. Suara derap sepatu teroris itu semakin jelas dan dekat membuatku bergetar ketakutan. Chanyeol meremas kedua tanganku seraya mengangguk bahwa kami bisa melakukannya.

Teroris itu benar-benar wujud seorang _hitler_ , dia begitu menakutkan dan dia tidak main-main dengan tubuhnya yang besar, didukung kakiku yang mulai kebas, membuat nasib seperti sedang mentertawakanku menuju pintu neraka. Saat dia melintas dihadapan kami, aku dan Chanyeol segera keluar dari persembunyian, beberapa detik aku lupa apa yang harus kulakukan karena tiba-tiba rasanya seperti mengantarkan nyawaku begitu saja padanya, lalu kemudian aku ingat bahwa aku tidak sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kutolakan kakiku sekencang-kencangnya pada lantai lalu melompat dengan kuat, aku terkejut dengan tubuhku yang ternyata cukup ringan. Rasa puas melingkupi kepalaku saat kakiku berhasil memiting leher si teroris, tapi keseimbanganku nyaris hilang ketika ingin melepaskan helm pelindung di kepalanya karena dia segera memberikan perlawanan padaku. Chanyeol berusaha merampas senapan panjang yang dibawa teroris itu, namun naas Chanyeol mendapat banyak hantaman dibeberapa area vital pada tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun, _hyung_?" Kupikir Jongin sudah tidak sadarkan diri, tapi akhirnya anak itu bersuara dan berhasil menumbangkan sang teroris dengan menarik kedua kakinya. Aku bertanya-tanya dimana Jongin melatih otot tangannya hingga bisa sekuat itu. Tapi aku tahu aku akan terlihat menjengkelkan jika bertanya hal tidak penting sekarang. Aku terhempas ke lantai cukup keras, rasanya tulang pinggulku akan patah.

"Chanyeol, cepat ambil pistolnya!" Senapan itu terlempar agak jauh, posisinya ada di dekat Chanyeol namun kakinya ditahan oleh si teroris, dan hal itu membuatku semakin tegang. Aku terlalu kesakitan untuk merangkak mengambilnya, sedangkan Jongin berusaha menahan sakit pada jari-jari tangannya yang terinjak oleh sepatu tebal terkutuk milik generasi _hitler_ itu.

Chanyeol terus melakukan perlawanan dengan menendang wajah teroris tersebut dan berhasil menyingkirkan helm pelindung dari kepalanya. Ditengah rasa sakit yang mendera pinggulku, aku berusaha dan bergerak cepat mengambil senapan itu sebelum pasukan yang lain menemukan keberadaan kami, mereka bisa saja langsung membunuh atau menjadikan kami tahanan mereka seumur hidup. Aku sedikit tahu motif penyerangan mereka sebenarnya untuk apa. Para diktator yang mengaku sayap kiri negara berbasiskan ideologi itu, tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka berhasil mempengaruhi revolusi sosial dengan membunuh orang-orang yang berperan pada politik dan media. Aku yakin Korea Utara sedang mentertawakan negara ini dengan bantuan penginderaan jauh mereka, dan menghina gerakan pertahanan militer Korea Selatan.

Memikirkannya saja wajahku merah padam, emosi membuat tubuhku dilahirkan kembali, persetan dengan tulang pinggulku yang ingin patah, aku hanya perlu mengambil pistol itu lalu kabur dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Semua sakit bersumber pada otot pinggulku, rasanya sangat kaku dan menyengat, aku melihat kearah Chanyeol sebentar, celananya ditarik oleh si teroris meskipun Chanyeol terus menghantamnya dengan kaki.

Aku juga sempat melihat Jongin tersenyum ketika aku berhasil meraih pistol teroris itu, Jongin berbisik 'tembak' melalui gerak bibirnya. Sebrengsek-brengseknya aku pernah mengintip Senior diruang ganti, aku tidak akan mau membunuh orang manapun. Jadi aku hanya menggotong pistol itu di ketiakku lalu berjalan menuju Jongin untuk membantunya berdiri, tapi diluar dugaanku saat Jongin merampas pistol itu dari tanganku dan menembakannya tepat pada jidat sang teroris hingga mati dengan mata terbelalak. Aku terkejut bukan main, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang mati mengenaskan didepan kedua mataku. Rasanya lebih menyeramkan daripada ketika aku terlambat menghentikan seorang _trainee_ melompat bunuh diri dari ruang latihan.

Aku segera mendorong bahu Jongin dengan keras, "Apa kau gila?! Kau baru saja menjadi pembunuh!"

Tahun ini bahkan aku baru menginjak usia 20, bisa kau bayangkan Jongin yang masih 18? Diusianya dia sudah membunuh seseorang.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya dia _hyung_ , jika kau membiarkannya hidup, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan kembali lagi dengan teman-temannya membawa senjata yang lebih besar dan menembaki kepala kita sampai meledak. Apa mereka sempat berpikir kasihan pada kita sebelum menyerang dengan brutal seperti ini?!"

Aku sangat tertampar mengetahui betapa realitasnya ucapan dari bocah 18 itu, Jongin benar, tidak, dia sangat benar. Aku mengumpulkan motivasi dalam diriku dan melihat lagi pada teroris itu, kalau saja dia tidak mencari masalah hanya karena perbedaan ideologi yang dibesar-besarkan media sejak beberapa minggu belakangan, dia tidak akan mati di tangan Jongin.

Chanyeol lebih cepat berpikir daripada kami, dia menggeledah seragam si teroris dan menemukan pistol lain yang lebih kecil. Aku bergerak untuk mengambil helm pelindung milik pria itu, entahlah, aku hanya merasa benda ini akan dibutuhkan. Sedangkan Jongin mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi haknya, sebelum diseret Jongin bilang dia disuruh melepas pakaiannya dan yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah melepas balik seragam teroris itu untuk membalut tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi sehelai boxer.

Tindakan yang setimpal.

Meskipun begitu, tidak lama setelah kegiatan menelanjangi si pria ini hampir selesai, kami bertiga terdiam melihat tatto besar pada dadanya, disana tertulis: **Shin Jihyo, istriku**.

Rasa kasihan muncul kembali dalam diriku memikirkan istri sang teroris yang pasti sedang menunggu kepulangan suaminya dari perang, mungkin menunggu bersama anak-anak mereka yang masih kecil, yang masih butuh dinafkahi. Aku melihat Jongin menangis, kupikir dia mulai merasa bersalah, membunuh bukanlah keinginannya, dia hanya dihadapkan pada suatu pilihan untuk bertahan hidup.

"Sudahlah." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin yang masih telanjang, lalu dengan cepat dia memakaikan seragam itu di tubuh Jongin yang bergetar. "Yang kau lakukan sudah benar, istri dari teroris ini pasti tahu yang dilakukan suaminya bukan suatu tindakan yang benar, kau hanya membunuh satu nyawa, tidak seperti dia yang mungkin sudah membunuh banyak nyawa, sudah berapa ratusan keluarga yang dirugikan atas penyerangan—aakh!"

Satu timah panas masuk ke dalam bahu kanan Chanyeol dari pistol pasukan teroris yang lain, dan sialnya kami baru menyadari keberadaan mereka setelah Chanyeol tertembak. Aku dengan sigap mengambil pistol di tangan Chanyeol dan menembakan kearah pasukan teroris itu, tapi bidikanku lebih banyak mengenai dinding dan kaki mereka yang sialnya dibalut dengan sepatu yang tebal. Aku mengumpat keras-keras sebelum memutuskan menarik lengan Chanyeol ke leherku dan membantunya kabur, Jongin mengikuti kami dari belakang sebagai tameng penembak, dia berhasil menumbangkan setidaknya tiga teroris dan dia sendiri mendapat luka serius dari peluru meleset di pinggangnya.

Kami masuk ke dalam ruang ganti senior wanita dibantu dengan bantuan beberapa tentara Selatan yang berada di lantai ini, didalam ruang ganti para senior dijaga oleh lima manager dari group yang berbeda. Awalnya kami tidak diizinkan masuk kesana karena keadaan bisa semakin sulit dan persembunyian mereka akan diketahui, aku sangat tersinggung mendapat perbedaan hak seperti ini hanya karena aku masih calon artis yang belum jelas debutnya dan mereka lebih mengutamakan keselamatan artis mereka, namun saat aku berteriak dua orang sedang terluka, tanpa diduga mereka membuka pintunya dan menyeret kami masuk secepat mungkin.

Tubuhku yang kecil terhempas ke lantai, salah seorang manager wanita menamparku karena sudah berani meneriaki mereka dari luar, Chanyeol memarahinya dan mengancam dengan pasal kekerasan, setelah itu si penampar tidak menghiraukanku lagi meskipun aku yakin dia menyimpan dendam padaku karena ancaman Chanyeol yang terang-terangan membelaku. Beberapa manager wanita memilih mengurus Chanyeol setelah mengetahui koneksinya dan justru menelantarkan Jongin. Aku tidak sepenuhnya cemburu pada perlakuan mereka terhadap Chanyeol karena dia lebih diperhatikan akibat berasal dari Kemiliteran, apalagi seluruh agensi tahu kakak perempuannya adalah seorang pembawa berita di stasiun tv terkenal, tapi apa pantas mereka tidak mengurus Jongin? Pinggangnya juga terluka.

Aku menghampiri Jongin yang dibiarkan duduk pada kotak sepatu yang kosong, dia meringis menekan pinggangnya yang tergores, matanya masih bergerak gelisah membayangkan kejadian saat dia membunuh pasukan teroris tadi. Aku menarik wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke dalam matanya, disana aku menemukan sesuatu, Jongin merindukan keluarganya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Aku memberinya semangat meskipun aku sendiri tidak yakin dia benar-benar mendengar perkataanku.

"Ya tuhan, apa kalian oke? Kalian tadi membuat kami takut, kami pikir itu teroris dan kami yang menyuruh agar pintunya tidak dibuka. Kejadian ini terlalu tiba-tiba, bahkan kami baru akan menyiapkan barang-barang untuk persiapan ke Osaka besok pagi-pagi sekali, kami ada konser disana. Lihatlah, beberapa dari kami bahkan belum memakai baju dengan layak dan sudah dimasuki oleh banyak pria di ruangan ini." Itu salah satu senior yang baru saja bicara, dia Tiffany. Pelafalan koreanya sangat berantakan, dia salah satu senior yang tidak kusukai karena omongannya yang terlalu terus terang, dia tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya sering kali menyakiti orang lain. Dia juga orang yang tidak sopan, suka keluar begitu saja dari pembicaraan di fancafe, dia hanya akan membalas pesan penggemarnya yang tahu bagaimana berbicara dalam bahasa inggris saja. _Point_ terakhir, dia hanya sesekali menggunakan _hangul_.

"Sica, kemarilah. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan." Dia memanggil salah seorang dari barisan wanita yang menutupi tubuh mereka dengan handuk, aku menoleh kesana dan melihat Jessica berdiri. Kedua wanita itu berbicara, mereka menggunakan prokem Amerika yang tidak terlalu kumengerti, kemampuan _british_ -ku pun masih pada kategori lumayan, tidak mahir.

"Permisi, Tiffany bilang dia menyimpan kotak obat di kopernya, tapi koper itu resletingnya macet, apa kalian mau memperbaiki? Dia ingin mengobati kalian, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Bahasa koreanya belum terlalu lancar, dia masih perlu banyak belajar."

Aku terdiam cukup lama membiarkan kedua senior itu menunggu. Aku mendadak memikirkan saat Konser group mereka tahun lalu, mereka justru tertawa ketika Tiffany mengucapkan hal yang kurang ajar pada mereka. Aku juga yakin Tiffany tidak berbohong saat di Radio star ketika dia bilang hampir memakan sendok karena tertipu pada perkataan salah satu member bahwa di Korea sendok dapat dimakan. Aku tak habis pikir, apa mereka melakukan itu untuk bersenang-senang?! Memanfaatkan kepolosan Tiffany yang tidak mahir bahasa korea? Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

"Dimana kopernya? Aku akan membantu membukanya." Segera setelah aku mengucapkannya, kedua senior itu berdiri. Bukan hanya kopernya yang cukup berat, tapi keadaan mereka yang memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuh mereka lah yang membuat Tiffany dan Jessica harus mengangkat koper itu berdua, berganti pakaianpun sudah terlambat, terlanjur banyak pria di ruang ganti mereka.

Aku yang khawatir handuk mereka akan lepas akhirnya berdiri dan mengambil alih koper tersebut, aku hampir oleng akibat nyeri di pinggulku datang lagi. Beberapa senior wanita lainnya menatapku sinis, mungkin yang ada di otak mereka saat ini adalah aku bocah mesum yang mencuri kesempatan agar bisa melihat belahan dada mereka lebih dekat. Tsk, tanpa perlu melihatpun mereka sudah pernah mengumbarnya di depan kamera. Aku hanya perlu menyalakan laptop untuk melihat tubuh hasil sedot lemak mereka kapan pun jika aku mau.

Aku menatap sekilas pada Chanyeol, lengannya sudah diperban. Anehnya aku justru lebih terpesona pada tubuh atasnya yang dibiarkan topless daripada kulit mulus para senior wanita yang memakai handuk itu, aku hampir saja lupa diri kalau saja Jessica tidak segera memanggilku.

"Jongin terluka dipinggangnya, area itu cukup pribadi, jadi lebih baik kau saja yang mengobatinya. Disini ada antiseptik, beberapa obat pereda nyeri dan kapas, kau bisa membersihkan lukanya terlebih dahulu baru memplesternya dengan perban."

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan mereka pergi setelah memberi tugas padaku, sampai beberapa saat yang lalu aku menyadari bahwa Tiffany dan Jessica (ternyata) merupakan senior yang cukup menyenangkan, terlepas dari wajah angkuh mereka berdua yang sangat terkenal dikalangan penggemar, dibalik itu mereka memiliki perasaan yang hangat. Kurasa.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, pasukan teroris itu akan menemukan kita cepat atau lambat." Jongin bersuara, aku sedang membantunya melepas seragam besar milik tentara tadi yang sekarang menempel ditubuh kurusnya ala anak 18. Tapi yang menyedihkan, dia bahkan lebih tinggi dariku.

"Kau yakin tadi mereka sudah kehilangan jejak kita?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Gedung ini adalah agensi, _hyung_. Pasukan itu tahu banyak artis di gedung ini. Apa kau bisa dengar itu?! Banyak helikopter diatas gedung ini, bisa saja itu pasukan mereka yang sudah mengepung kita, mereka tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja."

Kini aku kembali pada realita yang jauh lebih busuk dari ini semua. Setelah jatuh bangun menghadapi persaingan sengit di audisi, lalu latihan siang malam seperti tidak kenal waktu saat _trainee_ , namun hanya untuk merasakan manisnya debut saja kami harus dihadapkan pada perang yang sudah dielu-elukan media beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menembak habis kepala brengsek Kim Youngmin agar otak dari segala kekacauan ini lenyap dari muka bumi. Tapi itu hanya pemikiran basi dari remaja ingusan sepertiku yang bahkan tidak ada habisnya.

Jika dengan berbicara saja semua langsung terjadi, sudah kupastikan bumi dan seisinya akan menjadi milikku. Terlalu banyak ide yang kurencanakan pada dunia ini.

Aku menjadi seperti ini karena pilihan yang telah kupilih. Rasanya sangat salah. Aku ingin mengulang dan memilih pilihan yang lain, meskipun aku tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti apa. Tapi paling tidak yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini, jika saja aku tidak datang ke agensi ini untuk audisi bersama Jongdae, menjadi _trainee_ dan bermimpi menjadi artis, mungkin saja saat ini aku masih bersama keluargaku di Bucheon, bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah, walau harus mati pada akhirnya ketika teroris menemukan kami, paling tidak aku mati bersama keluargaku. Meski ragu tapi harus kukatakan bahwa penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

Malam sudah berlalu sangat lama tapi pagi terasa enggan ingin datang, manusia 'terprogram' diluaran sana tidak akan tidur walau kemungkinan mereka mengantuk sangat kecil, tapi aku yakin semangat bodoh mereka ingin menghancurkan agensi ini membuat mereka terjaga semalaman walaupun api neraka menjilati kaki mereka satu persatu.

Akhirnya setelah seisi ruangan beserta manager dapat diajak bekerja sama, kami mulai menyusun strategi, aku tidak percaya akan berhasil tapi lebih baik daripada diam menunggu pertolongan yang datangnya bahkan siput pun bisa lebih cepat.

Senjata paling berharga yang kami miliki hanya kedua pistol tentara tadi yang berhasil kami curi, satu pistol pelurunya hampir sekarat diakibatkan oleh ketololanku menembak objek yang salah. Sehingga kini pistol itu berakhir ditangan manager, dia lebih bisa diharapkan daripada aku. Pistol yang lain masih berada pada Jongin, dia keras kepala tidak ingin menyerahkannya pada manager setelah melihat kemampuan menembaknya yang baik. Lagi-lagi aku merasa terhina, kami sama-sama lelaki tapi kenapa dia sangat keren dan aku sangat payah.

Aku menyerahkan helm pelindung kepala teroris tadi pada manager sebagai senjata yang bisa kuandalkan, Taeyeon tertawa dan bilang apa gunanya benda itu jika tidak bisa menembak, dengan santai Chanyeol membelaku, "Nona, kau bahkan bisa pingsan jika aku melemparkan ini ke kepalamu." Lantas saja tawanya berhenti setelah itu. Terima kasih Chanyeol, berbicara seperti itu bibirmu terlihat semakin seksi.

Melalui ponsel canggih milik Yongjun, kami bisa mengetahui beberapa titik aman melalui GPS, distrik Ceongdam menjadi salah satu tempat penampungan terdekat, kabar baiknya letak distrik itu tidak jauh dari sini. Kabar buruknya, kalian tidak akan percaya bahwa Lee Sooman dan Kim Youngmin sudah berada disana dalam keadaan selamat tanpa berpikir bagaimana menyelamatkan kami dengan mengirim bantuan kemari. Manager sangat marah mengetahui berita itu datang dari salah seorang kru yang berada disana, _sumber uang_ mereka masih terperangkap di agensi dan kedua petinggi itu bahkan tidak ingin tahu?! Entahlah, bahkan perang yang terjadi saat ini pun masih terasa sulit dipercaya.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini diam-diam." Manager wanita yang menamparku tadi mengeluarkan argumen yang terkesan sangat tidak dicerna, apa dia tidak tahu resiko apa saja yang bisa terjadi padanya diluar sana?! Kalaupun harus berlari jika ketahuan, paling tidak dia harus memiliki kostum seperti _Ironman_. Peluru pasukan teroris bisa datang dari arah mana saja, jika hanya bermodal baju tipis apa gunanya?! Dia bisa mati di lantai berapapun sebelum mencapai distrik Ceongdam.

Aku terlalu segan untuk mengeluarkan pendapat, hampir selama disini hanya keputusan Chanyeol dan Jongin lah yang didengar. Aku berharap diantara mereka berdua ada yang satu pemikiran denganku.

"Kuharap wanita tidak usah keluar, tunggulah disini sampai kami berhasil menuju distrik Ceongdam untuk mengirim bantuan. Terlalu banyak bahaya diluar, aku yakin para lelaki lebih bisa menjaga diri dan memegang senjata." Pendapat Chanyeol tidak buruk, dia sangat percaya diri walaupun lengannya terluka.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu untuk kalian?! Besok adalah jadwal kami ke Osaka, beberapa konstum ada di dalam koper." Tiffany bersuara, untuk beberapa saat, pemikiran lamaku tentangnya kembali muncul, apa dia benar-benar tidak berpikir sebelum bicara? Maksudnya, dia ingin kami memakai _hotpants_? Ya Tuhan, semoga seseorang segera membantunya berbicara.

"Tiffany benar, di Artium COEX lima hari yang lalu kami membeli jaket, beberapa terbuat dari kulit, mungkin itu bisa membantu? Daripada hanya mengenakan kaos?" Untuk kedua kalinya Jessica menjadi _pelurus_ dari kekacauan omongan Tiffany, mungkin dia bermaksud baik, hanya saja penyampaiannya perlu mendapat tinjauan yang lebih serius. Di Amerika orang bisa mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya, tapi ini Korea, oke?

Tiffany membuka koper miliknya dan memberikan jaketnya padaku. "Pakai ini, tubuhmu yang kecil memerlukan banyak perlindungan."

Lihatkan?! Dia bermaksud baik, tapi caranya berbicara seperti sedang menghina tinggi badanku. Andai dia tahu aku sangat sensitif jika sudah membicarakan tinggi badan. Aku menerima jaket pemberiannya, dia tersenyum seperti _puppy_ , senyum yang sama denganku. Kupikir kami memiliki bentuk mata yang mirip. Jaket miliknya sangat modis, sudah tidak diragukan lagi selera _fashion_ -nya. Namun dia terlihat tidak keberatan jaket ini bisa saja rusak ditanganku.

"Terima kasih sudah peduli padaku, _sunbae_."

"Tidak masalah, aku seperti sedang melihat Leo saat melihatmu, mungkin karena kalian sedikit mirip." Dia mengusak rambutku, rasanya seperti mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang kakak perempuan. Aku tiba-tiba merindukan keluargaku.

Tapi aku tidak bertahan lama dengan kerinduan tersebut karena manager sudah menegurku dan menyuruh untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ini tidak akan terlalu sulit, kita hanya perlu bekerjasama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan mengumpan pasukan teroris itu masuk perangkap, mereka akan mengosongkan jalan untuk kami dan mengalihkan perhatian selama mereka dikejar." Yongjun berbicara dihadapan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan, kemudian dia menoleh kearahku dan Chanyeol, "Jika ketahuan, kalian hanya perlu berlari kencang seperti yang kalian lakukan tadi, pergi ke ruangan penyimpanan alat musik, jika tempat itu sudah tidak bisa digunakan, kalian tinggal belok ke kiri menuju ruang pembuangan sampah, ada banyak lorong jadi berhati-hatilah, kalian akan menemukan pipa besar yang bisa kalian masuki dengan merayap, nanti kalian akan terhubung pada bagian belakang agensi dan kabur dari sana menuju distrik, tugas kalian tidak terlalu berbahaya, Jongin dan Seunghwan memegang senjata, mereka akan jadi pengintai. Aku akan menyelinap ke lantai dasar bersama mereka, Jongin bertugas menembak dan mengambil senjata, lalu setelah berhasil mencuri seragam mereka maka kami akan menyamar sebagai teroris sampai kondisi aman. Kita bertemu dibelakang agensi, kalau kami terlambat kalian bisa pergi lebih dulu."

Ide ini terdengar lebih keren daripada ide saat kami menolong Jongin tadi, namun kenapa aku merasa disini aku dan Chanyeol yang sangat dirugikan?!

"Kami mengumpan dan berlari tanpa senjata?! Apa ini adil?! Kami dikejar teroris bukan dikejar penggemar." Entah apa ini sudah benar, tapi hanya itu yang mampu kukatakan.

"Jongin, berikan senjatamu pada mereka."

"Tidak."

Semua menoleh padanya.

"Ayolah, apa kalian tidak percaya pada kemampuanku?!"

Yongjun menghela nafas, Jongin bisa berbangga diri karena sudah membuktikannya sedangkan Seunghwan (seseorang yang memegang senjata selain Jongin) hanya bermodal pada instingnya yang tajam.

"Lagipula jika aku berhasil membunuh satu teroris lagi, kita akan mendapatkan senjata nantinya. Lihat penampilanku, aku seperti teroris, tidak ada yang akan curiga padaku." Satu hal lagi yang membuat Jongin benar, penampilannya yang seperti teroris. Ada gunanya dia memakai seragam itu.

"Baiklah, biarkan dia pegang senjata." Otomatis Seunghwan yang memberikan pistolnya pada Chanyeol.

...

Membuka pintu adalah hal tersulit kali ini, semuanya panik, tapi tekat kami sudah sangat bulat. Para wanita sudah bersembunyi dimanapun dalam ruangan ini yang bisa mereka jadikan tempat persembunyian, tugas terakhir mereka adalah mengunci pintu dengan artian benar-benar mengunci saat kami sudah berhasil keluar.

Yongjun sebagai yang paling senior memberanikan diri membuka pintu, Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan pistolnya untuk menembak jika ada tentara utara yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sementara aku, Jongin dan Seunghwan bersembunyi sampai Yongjun menyatakan keadaan sudah aman.

Aku menghitung didalam hati selama Yongjun membuka pintu, sampai hitungan kedua belas, tidak ada suara tembakan dari pistol Chanyeol yang terdengar, Jongin menarik lenganku untuk berdiri setelah mendapat intruksi dari Yongjun untuk keluar. Seunghwan memerintahkan salah seorang manager wanita agar segera mengunci pintu.

Keadaan diluar sejauh ini aman, ada petugas keamanan dari pihak tentara Selatan yang menjaga ketat lantai ini, beberapa dikerahkan untuk berdiri pada masing-masing koridor, tapi hal itu tidak memberi jaminan bahwa mereka bisa menyelamatkan seseorang untuk keluar dari gedung karena aku yakin sebagian dari lantai-lantai di agensi ini sudah didominasi oleh teroris. Kami turun menggunakan tangga darurat menuju lantai berikutnya, disini aku merasakan mual melihat mayat-mayat yang tergeletak pada anak tangga, Chanyeol dengan pengertian memeluk kepalaku selama kami berjalan menuju persimpangan lorong yang menghubungkan ruang latihan Super Junior dan studio musik f(x), Yongjun berbisik untuk berhenti lalu mengintip keadaan di depan lift, disana ada banyak pasukan teroris yang sedang mengawasi pergerakan di lantai lima belas, lantai dimana kami sedang berada saat ini. Nyaliku ciut melihat betapa banyaknya pasukan peneror itu, dan mereka yang akan kami umpan?! Ini benar-benar hal paling gila yang pernah kulakukan sepanjang hidup.

"Kalian masih ingat lokasi saat berlari tadi?!" Aku dan Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ikuti jalan itu dan pergi ke ruang penyimpanan alat musik, lalu belok kiri menuju saluran pembuangan sampah."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengumpan dan menembak satu pasukan itu agar kalian bisa mengambil seragamnya dan menyamarlah dengan meyakinkan. Apapun yang terjadi, salah satu dari kita harus sampai pada distrik Ceongdam untuk membawa banyak bantuan kemari."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Yongjun, Seunghwan dan Jongin mencari tempat bersembunyi sementara sampai aku dan Chanyeol berhasil mengosongkan jalan untuk mereka. Chanyeol menatap padaku bertanya apa aku sudah siap, tapi tatapannya justru seperti 'Apa keinginan terakhirmu sebelum kita mati sebentar lagi?'

Sekali lagi aku mencubit lenganku untuk memastikan bahwa aku sedang dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang aku sendiri tidak pernah mengharapkannya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya kuat seraya menutup mata, aku tahu ini kegiatan yang membuang-buang waktu, tapi aku perlu memperbaiki mentalku yang sering labil. "Tolong selalu disisiku, jangan pergi tanpa membawaku." Chanyeol sekilas tertawa, ucapanku terdengar seperti kekasih yang tidak ingin ditinggal. Aku tidak peduli.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, aku dan Chanyeol keluar dari balik tembok. Pergerakan kami segera mendapat perhatian dan diketahui beberapa pasukan peneror tersebut, Chanyeol langsung menembak salah satu dari mereka sebagai hadiah untuk ketiga rekan kami yang lain. Kami langsung berbelok pada lorong-lorong sempit memancing amarah mereka agar lift segera dikosongkan. Aku sudah membayangkan Jongin yang menyamar sebagai salah satu dari pasukan itu dan menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa rekan mereka yang terluka ke markas, diam-diam Jongin menguncinya pada salah satu ruangan dan menanggalkan seragam si teroris serta mengambil senjatanya, begitu terus sampai mereka bertiga berhasil menyamar sebagai sekutu.

Disatu sisi aku merasa tugas ini menitik beratkan pada aku dan Chanyeol, sebagai umpan, kami lah yang dipertaruhkan. Tiba-tiba aku menarik Chanyeol masuk pada salah satu celah, aku tidak bisa menyebutkan tempat ini seperti apa, yang jelas disini sangat sempit, cukup gelap, tapi tidak terlalu melindungi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku justru membawanya kemari, misi kami belum selesai, bahkan masih jauh dari ruang penyimpanan alat musik.

Dia seketika meremas pundakku dengan kencang dan dari penerangan yang sedikit, aku menangkap bias matanya yang khawatir padaku, tubuhku bergetar hebat. Astaga, apa yang terjadi padaku?!

"Rasanya tidak enak." Aku berbicara terbata-bata. "Tidak enak. Aku dihantui rasa bersalah setelah melihat kau menembak teroris tadi, aku membayangkan wajahnya sampai sekarang, dan itu mengerikan." Aku bernafas dihadapan wajahnya, berantakan dan kesulitan. Penembakan yang dilakukan oleh Jongin bahkan masih membekas, belum benar-benar bersih dari kepalaku, sekarang untuk kedua kalinya kejadian yang sama terulang kembali didepan mataku. Sangat sulit untuk membiasakan diri dalam peristiwa semacam ini, aku merasa sangat aneh.

Disatu sisi aku berusaha untuk kembali memotivasi diriku agar memahami apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, mau bagaimanapun dia dilahirkan tidak untuk mencabut nyawa orang lain, dia orang yang selalu kompeten setiap bersamaku. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri?! Jika ini diteruskan tanpa membuatku kembali rileks, bisa sia-sia semua yang sudah kami rencanakan.

"Tenang, ya, tenang. Kita sudah membahas ini dan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Jongin, setelah ini kau akan sadar bahwa yang kulakukan sudah benar. Kau ingatkan apa yang pernah kukatakan? menembak satu nyawa belum tentu sebanding dengan mereka yang mungkin sudah menghilangkan banyak nyawa di negara ini. Kita dan kekuatan negara harus memenangkan perang ini, kau harus debut, kita harus bertemu dengan keluarga kita." Dia menggeleng, merasa kalimatnya ada yang salah. "Kau tahu sendiri, di markas, aku selalu dilatih untuk menjinakan bom dan bertindak cepat, bukan membunuh, kami bukan kriminal. Jadi, ada perbedaan antara aku dan mereka. Mengerti?!" Aku tidak menyiapkan diri saat dia tiba-tiba memelukku, rasanya sangat nyaman, tapi juga sangat aneh karena kami laki-laki. Chanyeol sedang bernafas dileherku tapi hidungnya seperti menghisap kulit leherku, memelukku erat sekali, dan rasanya aneh karena —aneh, entahlah, pertama kalinya seperti ini dan rasanya tidak masuk akal dengan reaksi tubuhku sendiri. Dulu saat aku masih kecil dan ngeseks dengannya pun, aku tidak merasakan perasaan semacam ini.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan disini, sepasang pria kasmaran."

Tubuh kami berdua seketika menegang, jika aku bisa melihat mata Chanyeol, reaksinya akan sama denganku. Aku menoleh pada suara diujung celah tempat ini, dua orang pasukan pembunuh itu memperhatikan kami disana seakan sudah siap untuk menerkam kapan saja.

"Sekarang keluar dari situ dengan tertib dan serahkan diri kalian atau kami paksa dengan menarik pelatuk ini?" Dia masih berujar santai seakan membunuh adalah menunya sehari-hari, aku tidak mengerti lingkungan seperti apa di negara ini yang sudah membuatnya menjadi monster seperti itu, membunuh kelihatan hal yang mudah saja baginya. "Kalian menyelinap bagai tikus. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di agensi ini." Kami membiarkan pria itu bermonolog sendirian, tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab, pelatuk sudah ditarik, salah-salah menjawab peluru bisa bersarang di kepala kami tanpa diduga.

"Kalian seonggok produk kecil hasil daur ulang perusahaan yang diajarkan menari seperti banci, bernyanyi menampar-nampar kamera seperti orang idiot."

Jika saja dia mau melihat lebih dalam pada diriku, aku bahkan lebih dari itu. Tapi aku tetap diam, membiarkan tentara itu berbicara sesuka otak dangkalnya. Dia bahkan sama saja, hanya manusia jahat yang di program menjadi budak demi kerakusan mereka merebut tanah dan hajat milik negaranya sendiri.

"Kalian tahu perang ini untuk apa?!" Kami tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya, tidak sangat tertarik untuk tahu semua bualan mereka yang akan menjatuhkan politik negara. "Kelakuan pemimpin kalian membuat kami muak!" Tubuhku tersentak saat tiba-tiba pria itu berteriak sangat keras. "Kalian menyindir dan membuat film tentang organisasi kami! Memberitakan segala macam tentang kebrutalan kami dihadapan dunia seakan politik kotor kalian yang paling benar! Lalu selebihnya apa?! Dua tahun wajib militer tapi kalian hanya menjadi budak politik dan tikus negara, dasar ideologi brengsek, kalian semua bajingan!" Pria jelek itu tidak berhenti mengumpat dan memaki, aku yakin dia mendapat banyak tekanan selama karantina di organisasinya, itu sebabnya dia menjadi stress seperti itu.

Setelah kuteliti, teroris itu sedang mabuk. Pantas saja dia lebih banyak mengoceh daripada bertindak. Agak mengherankan kenapa dia memilih mabuk disaat sedang bertugas, tapi aku tidak akan sakit kepala hanya karena memikirkan itu. "Dengar keparat, kalian tidak ingin keluar dari sana?! Ingin membusuk kekurangan oksigen?! Pasangan yang manis, heh?!"

Ocehannya benar-benar membuat sakit kepalaku kali ini.

Sesuatu bergerak disekitar pahaku, itu tangan Chanyeol. Aku lupa bahwa dia memegang pistol. Sambil mengatur nafas, aku melirik Chanyeol diam-diam. Wajahnya mengeras dan panas, emosi baru saja membakar kepalanya mendengar cacian teroris itu mengenai negaranya. Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang memiliki rasa nasionalisme yang besar yang pernah kuketahuai, menjatuhkan negaranya sama saja dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Celah yang kami masuki minim penerangan, tentara yang sedang mabuk itu tidak akan tahu apa yang kami lakukan disini selain, _berpelukan_?! Posisi ini cukup menguntungkan karena tentara itu tidak sadar pada pistol ditangan Chanyeol. Aku yakin Chanyeol sedang membidik sesuatu, tangannya masih bergerak-gerak disekitar pahaku.

Satu tembakan meluncur mengenai kemaluan teroris itu, dia berteriak heboh lalu Chanyeol menembaknya lagi pada tulang pipinya, matanya itu nyaris pecah. Pasukan yang satunya lagi tidak tinggal diam, dia menembak kearah kami dan berhasil mengenai betis kananku. Rasa panas dan membakar memenuhi kakiku, untuk berteriakpun rasanya tidak sanggup.

Chanyeol membalas namun hanya satu tembakan mengenai bahu kiri pria teroris itu saja kemudian pelurunya habis, dengan panik Chanyeol mendorongku hingga terjerembab ke lantai demi menghindari tembakan brutal dari si teroris, Chanyeol merayap di kegelapan mengambil senjata milik teroris yang kemaluannya berhasil dia tembak tadi. Sedangkan pasukan yang menembakku terduduk memegangi bahunya yang terluka, dia merasa keadaan sudah membaik dan mengira berhasil melumpuhkan kami berdua.

Ditengah rasa sakit yang mengerikan pada betisku, aku masih dapat menangkap pergerakan Chanyeol yang menembakkan banyak peluru kearah pria yang menembak betisku. Entah apa yang merasuki Chanyeol hingga mampu bertindak brutal seperti itu, dia segera menarik kedua teroris yang sudah tidak bernyawa tersebut kedalam celah yang kami masuki.

Dengan sigap dia melepas seragam mereka dan memakainya, tapi terjadi masalah saat aku akan dipakaikan seragam yang sama, peluru masih bersarang di betisku dan rasa sakitnya berdenyut luar biasa. Aku terisak, seperti perempuan yang tidak bisa menahan sakit, memegangi betisku yang kurasa sudah membengkak.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan membantumu." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara serak yang sarat akan keputusasaan, dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana, "Pegang ponsel ini dan arahkan cahayanya pada betismu, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengeluarkan pelurunya dari sini."

Aku percaya pada Chanyeol, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menyerahkan semuanya padanya dan berusaha bertahan sekuat mungkin. Setelah membuka jaket milik Tiffany yang kukenakan, dia juga melepas kaosku sembari berkata 'maaf' karena sudah bertindak terlalu jauh mengekspos tubuhku. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak keberatan. Terlalu banyak keanehan yang baru kusadari saat bersama Chanyeol.

Setelah ini aku yakin aku akan didamprat oleh Yongjun dan Seunghwan atas kecerobohanku membawa Chanyeol ke tempat ini.

Peluru sudah berhasil dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol, dijarinya terdapat banyak darahku, tapi rasa nyeri itu tidak ingin pergi. Chanyeol merobek kaosku dan sekali lagi meminta maaf, setelahnya dia mengikatkan kaos itu pada betisku untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Aku menjerit kencang, sakitnya sangat membunuh.

"Bertahanlah, kumohon bertahanlah." Chanyeol panik sendiri bagaimana mengatasi tubuhku, apa dia baru saja memutuskan saraf yang ada di kakiku? Rasanya aku ingin mencakar lantai untuk mengalihkan sakit yang menggerogoti betisku.

"Kita cari ruang pengobatan, kau harus segera diobati."

...

Aku tidak yakin penyamaran kami akan berhasil, tapi ketika Chanyeol mengendongku ditubuhnya, dan para pasukan teroris yang justru memberi kami jalan menuju ruang pengobatan, sampai saat itu jantungku mulai bisa berdetak dengan tenang. Chanyeol ditanyai tentang apa yang sudah menimpaku, dengan ekspresi yang sudah terlatih dia menjawab,

"Dia ditembak oleh sekawanan tentara selatan brengsek saat kami ingin menyergap salah satu artis di agensi ini."

Pasti sangat sulit baginya mengatakan 'selatan brengsek' dihadapan para teroris ini, tapi untuk usahanya itu, aku benar-benar menghargainya.

"Tunjukkan dimana artis itu bersembunyi."

Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan matanya untuk mencari kebohongan yang lain, tapi sekali lagi dengan tenang dia menjawab, "Mereka sudah kabur ke lantai bawah, mereka berkelompok dan membawa senjata."

"Baiklah, kau obati dia. Aku dan yang lain akan bergerak ke bawah."

"Baik."

Pria itu beserta beberapa pasukan lain yang berada di ruang pengobatan segera keluar. Kami ditemani seorang spesialis medis dan beberapa pasukan lain yang terluka. Aku mendengus, bahkan spesialis medis pun sudah mereka rencanakan, heh?!

...

Lega rasanya berada diluar gedung agensi tanpa ada bentrok dengan para penerus _hitler_ tersebut, kejadian yang lancar dan berjalan dengan tenang yang paling kusukai selama beberapa waktu terakhir, kami berencana akan segera menuju distrik Ceongdam sebelum penyamaran kami diketahui. Diluar memang berbahaya, tapi tetap berada di agensi juga tidak menjamin keamanan.

Masih terjadi masalah dengan pakaian yang kami gunakan, ini adalah seragam teroris. Jika kami memasuki distrik, bisa saja kami yang ditembaki oleh tentara negara.

"Begini saja." Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku agar tidak ada pasukan yang lewat dari arah manapun bisa mendengar. "Beberapa meter sebelum memasuki distrik, kita melepas semua seragam ini."

"Maksudmu telanjang?!"

"Tidak—ah sial!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi mengingat bahwa dia lah orang yang membuatku nyaris bertelanjang tadi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pakai _boxer_ hari ini." Rasanya malu sekali memikirkan kejadian saat Chanyeol melepas semua pakaianku tadi. Andai saja betisku tidak tertembak, aku pasti bisa mengganti pakaianku sendiri, kaosku tidak akan dirobek dan _jeans_ -ku tidak akan bolong.

Chanyeol menggosok-gosok jidatnya tengah berpikir. "Itu kita pikirkan nanti saja, sekarang kita hanya perlu kabur dari sini."

Kami berjalan aman sampai ke trotoar, bertingkah layaknya teroris yang angkuh, benar saja bahwa sebagian besar kawasan disini sudah dipenuhi oleh teroris. Luka di betisku pun sudah dialihkan oleh obat bius, penyamaran ini lumayan menguntungkan sampai beberapa meter kami berjalan. Hingga di perbatasan Ceongdam, bunyi ledakan senjata mengarah tepat kearah kami. "Gawat, mereka mengira kita teroris."

Aku sudah mengantisipasi tindakan Chanyeol selanjutnya adalah melucuti seluruh seragam itu di tubuhnya dan meninggalkan _blouse_ hitam serta celana _denim_ -nya, pasukan Militer Selatan sempat menghentikan aksi penembakannya dan mungkin mereka mengira aku adalah teroris tersinting yang sedang melepas pakaian di tepi trotoar. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti intruksi Chanyeol, sudah sejauh ini berjuang dan mempermalukan diri seperti ini adalah hadiah terkejam yang pernah kudapat.

Untunglah jalanan ini tidak seramai biasanya, lagipula orang kurang kerjaan mana yang ingin berkendara ditengah terjadinya aksi teror seperti ini?! Setidaknya hanya dihadapan Chanyeol dan petugas keamanan selatan saja aku mau tampil hanya mengenakan celana dalam seperti sekarang, karena sejujurnya ini benar-benar memalukan.

Pasukan tentara itu meringkus kami berdua, mereka segera mengenali wajah Chanyeol dan membawa kami menuju _Van_ untuk diamankan. Aku dapat merasakan Chanyeol ingin menonjok salah seorang petugas yang bermain-main dengan celana dalamku.

Di dalam _Van_ aku duduk disebelah Chanyeol, beberapa rekannya melihat kami dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. Aku tidak nyaman dengan hal itu, terlebih saat ini tidak ada sehelai pakaian yang menutupi tubuhku selain celana dalam.

"Kalian sering bersama, apa kalian berkencan?" Seorang pria bergelar Komisaris bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Anak itu yang ikut dengan kita ke Sydney waktu itu, bukan? Apa dia pacarmu?!" Pria itu menunjukku dengan dagunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kearahku, tatapan tegasnya menohok langsung ke dasar jantungku, "Ya, aku akan segera memacarinya."

Aku terkejut dan berdebar disaat yang bersamaan, bahkan Chanyeol tidak kedengaran hanya main-main saat mengatakannya. Tapi aku bahkan terlalu abu-abu untuk membahas cinta dalam kondisi tidak terkendali saat ini. Apa yang lebih memalukan dari seorang lelaki yang mengatakan keinginannya untuk memacari seorang lelaki juga?! Tidak ada yang heran atau jijik mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol, kupikir isu tentang Chanyeol seorang biseksual sudah menyebar di markas.

"Apa kau begitu kesepian setelah bercerai?! Kau terlihat sangat pedofil jika memacarinya. Tidak kusangka kau akan mengalami kelainan seks separah ini." Jaehyun meledeknya dari arah kemudi.

"Aku hanya delapan tahun lebih tua darinya, kau jangan berlebihan."

"Kalian berdua, berhentilah bertengkar." Pria bergelar Komisaris tadi kembali menengahi mereka. "Kalian membuat anak itu ketakukan. Kau Chanyeol, bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal seperti itu di depannya, seharusnya kau carikan baju untuknya, apa kau sangat menikmati penampilannya?!"

"Ah Komisaris, tidak seperti itu." Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah membuat kami semua tertawa, wajahku memerah tanpa diduga. Chanyeol bergerak mencari sesuatu berbahan kain yang bisa kugunakan untuk menutupi tubuhku yang mulai kedinginan, sebentar lagi akan pagi, kurasa sudah banyak embun yang berjatuhan.

"Tiongkok tidak ikut campur dalam perang kali ini, itu artinya kita juga tidak mendapat bantuan dari Amerika. PBB akan segera menyelenggarakan sidang jika Tiongkok dan Uni Soviet turun tangan memperkuat penyerang para teroris itu." Komisaris Lee memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. "Australia sudah mengirim bantuan untuk menutup jalur di perairan, mungkin kita menang jumlah saat ini, tapi jangan sepelekan persenjataan teroris."

Aku menyimak dengan serius yang mereka bicarakan, termasuk diantaranya jenis-jenis senapan yang sudah mereka siapkan di dalam mobil. Aku mencubit diriku lagi, menyadari bahwa saat ini aku berada diantara pria-pria tangguh yang mengabdikan diri mereka pada negara ini, apapun yang terjadi. Aku menghela nafas kuat-kuat untuk meyakinkan diriku semua ini adalah kenyataan. Aku benar-benar akan gila jika semua ini hanya mimpi.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senapan modifikasi, yang ini bentuknya kelihatan lebih senjata. Mereka bilang senapan itu bisa menembak dari jarak jauh sekalipun tanpa menimbulkan suara ledakan atau desingan, senjata yang bagus untuk orang ceroboh sepertiku, tapi bukan pilihan yang baik karena senjata itu hanya boleh digunakan bagi penembak jitu. **XM2012** , senapan modifikasi keluaran tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan hentikan mobilnya!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak, apa yang dikatakannya membuat seisi mobil menegang.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Jaehyun bertanya ditengah-tengah memacu kemudi.

"Ada yang membawa polimer ke dalam _Van_?!"

"Ada di dalam tas." Segera setelah Jaehyun berkata demikian, Chanyeol memeriksa tas disebelahku. Aku menahan nafas saat melihat granat dan banyak amunisi peluru di dalam sana, Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat mencari polimer dan menutup kembali tas itu.

"Kurasa ada bom yang terpasang di mobil ini."

"APA?!"

"Aku akan berusaha mencaritahu." Chanyeol menyalakan polimer itu mencari dimana keberadaan bom melalui sinyal ultra sensitif yang mengeluarkan bunyi peringatan. "Ketemu." Bom itu tepat tertempel dibawah kursi Detektif Kang. Aku terheran-heran pada Jaehyun, dia juga seorang penjinak bom, tapi kenapa dia tidak memiliki insting yang tajam seperti Chanyeol dan memeriksa mobil ini terlebih dahulu.

"Sial! Bom _timer_. Beberapa detik lagi akan meledak, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, cepat kemasi semua barang dan melompat keluar mobil." Chanyeol segera menyeretku kepundaknya untuk digendong seperti tadi, "Biarkan aku membantu Baekhyun melompat lebih dulu, kakinya terluka."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, cepatlah semuanya melompat keluar." Komisaris Lee menggeser pintu _Van_ lebar-lebar, aku mencuri kesempatan untuk mengambil tas yang berada disebelahku tadi selagi aku berada diatas pundak Chanyeol yang membungkuk, tapi tas itu dirampas oleh Junmyeon dan setelah itu dia melompat keluar mobil.

"Sialan!" Aku memakinya.

Tubuhku seketika melayang, Chanyeol melompat bersamaku sebelum Jaehyun yang mengemudi mobil juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama, melompat disaat mobil sedang melaju bukanlah perpaduan yang solid. Aku dapat mendengar Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan ketika tubuhnya pertama kali menyentuh aspal, kami berguling-guling dan terpental begitu _Van_ yang kami tumpangi meledak beberapa puluh meter di depan.

"Chanyeol! Kau dimana?!— _uhuk_."Asap hitam mengepul di udara disertai partikel-partikel dan lempengan _Van_ yang berserakan, aku terbatuk-batuk saat merangkak mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Tubuhku tidak terluka serius, hanya pegal dan nyeri akibat benturan aspal saat berguling-guling dan hantaman dari bom yang berhasil membuat dadaku sesak terisi asap.

"Baekhyun!" Aku mendengar suara Chanyeol disisi trotoar, dia tersenyum padaku meskipun harus terbatuk-batuk terlebih dahulu. Tuhan, terima kasih masih selalu bersamaku. Aku segera menemuinya dan menerjang tubuhnya untuk memeluknya, tapi kemudian dia meringis. "Kau menginjak kakiku."

Aku tertawa lemah, terlalu sesak untuk terbahak-bahak.

"Kau oke?"

"Hanya luka kecil saat melompat, bagaimana kakimu? Masih sakit?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, kurasa tubuhku mulai mati rasa." Efek yang diberikan oleh obat bius itu tidak kusangka akan bertahan dalam jangka panjang.

"Ayo." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri. Hari sudah mulai terang, dari kejauhan aku melihat Jaehyun dan Komisaris beserta pasukan lainnya, mereka berjalan mengambil senjata yang berserakan seperti tidak terjadi apapun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ah, tentu saja, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ledakan.

"Kita bawa Baekhyun ke markas untuk mengamankannya lalu kita bergerak ke timur setelah itu." Komisaris Lee muncul bersama beberapa rekannya menuju kami.

"Tidak, aku ikut bersama kalian."

"Baek!"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi tanpa membawaku." Kataku mulai keras kepala, dapat kulihat seseorang diantara mereka geram melihatku.

"Kau pikir kita sedang bermain tembak air, hah?!" Seperti biasa, Junmyeon menjadi orang yang paling menyebalkan di mataku.

Komisaris Lee memandangiku, menilai semua yang ada padaku agar aku bisa diikut sertakan bersama mereka. Dengan tubuh kecil dan tidak memiliki pengalaman di kemiliteran membuat mereka semua ragu, Junmyeon bilang aku hanya akan menimbulkan masalah. Aku yakin bahwa masih ada yang belum aku ketahui soal semua kemampuan yang ada dalam diriku, saat aku mengatakan itu, Junmyeon kembali menyela dan bilang semua itu hanya omong kosong dan menentang keras kehadiranku diantara mereka. Chanyeol berpihak pada Junmyeon, meskipun alasannya tidak ingin aku membahayakan diriku sendiri, tapi aku tidak suka dia juga ikut-ikutan menentangku.

"Apa kau cukup gila?" Komisaris Lee akhirnya angkat suara, wajahnya memberikan pertanyaan besar. "Apa kau merasa bahwa dirimu gila?" Kali ini dia bertanya lebih serius.

"Aku bahkan lebih dari gila, aku mulai tidak waras setelah menyaksikan banyak kejahatan dihadapanku."

"Bagus. Karena aku punya rencana yang gila."

...

Dijadikan _umpan_ untuk yang kedua kalinya adalah hal terakhir yang kupikirkan. Aku sudah gila, itulah alasan mengapa Komisaris Lee menjadikanku _umpan_ untuk rencana gila yang dia maksudkan.

Aku merunduk dan merayap guna meratakan tubuhku dengan tanah. Aku pernah bertanya-tanya pada ayah bagaimana rasanya ketika di wamil, dan seingatku apa yang dikatakan ayah pada saat itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Dengan pengalam minim tentang persenjataan (walaupun aku bisa memanah dan beladiri), dan tidak memiliki riwayat apapun di Kemiliteran, Chanyeol bilang aku tergolong remaja yang nekat mati.

Mungkin aku terlalu lelah dengan masa trainingku, atau aku terlalu putus asa karena mengetahui aku akan dijadikan korban prostitusi oleh agensi yang melatihku selama ini, sehingga aku merasa sangat ingin mati sekarang. Tapi yang kutahu, jika aku mampu bertahan dan selamat dari ini semua, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk keluar dari agensi. Aku sudah hilang keinginan untuk debut. Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi artis.

Dunia semacam _itu_ terlalu mengerikan bagiku. Setelah semua usaha dan jam tidur yang kukorbankan di karantina, lantas apa yang kudapatkan ketika debut adalah berakhir di dunia prostitusi? Apa mereka pikir aku tidak memiliki perasaan dengan mempermainkan masa depanku? Maaf saja, aku terlalu berharga bagi keluargaku.

Chanyeol bilang emosi hanya akan merusak konsenterasi, jadi aku mengubur semua dendam yang muncul dalam diriku. Aku harus fokus dan menang. Hanya itu. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan otakku merusak segala rencana yang sudah Komisaris percayakan padaku.

Aku terlahir di tanah ini. Tumbuh besar disini, dewasa disini. Aku masih ingin menua disini hingga kelak aku juga terkubur disini. Hidup yang panjang membuatku belajar arti pentingnya bernafas, karena diluar sana banyak orang yang melakukan apapun demi bertukar nyawa. Semangat kecil itu lah yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau lamban sekali? Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan? Cepat tarik tuas di granat itu dan lempar ke _Bank_ mereka." Tiba-tiba Junmyeon, yang juga sedang merayap di tanah, mendampratku. Lelaki itu tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya sedikitpun dihadapanku, itu membuatku merasa kesal karena diragukan dan semakin merasa tidak pantas berada disekitar mereka.

Aku mulai menyandarkan harapan diantara segumpal amarah yang ingin kumuntahkan untuk kawanan teroris itu. Mereka mengganggu ketenteraman dan aku benci pada orang-orang yang tidak cinta damai. Aku tahu kalimatku memuakkan, tapi aku harus mencoba dan memperjuangkannya meskipun aku sudah mencobanya. Dan sekarang aku masih ingin mencobanya lagi.

Suara ledakan masih terdengar sejak tadi malam, sementara pagi ini aku merasa sedang berjalan di kota mati. Sunyi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani keluar dari hunian mereka. Atau mungkin sebagian dari mereka sudah tidak ada didunia. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau hari ini negaraku akan dihancurkan sedemikian rupa. Situasi yang ada membuatku putus asa memikirkan nasib keluargaku. Aku berharap mereka masih bertahan, dan jika pun mereka sudah tidak selamat akibat ledakan, akankah orang-orang tahu keluargaku bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah? Apa mayat mereka akan ditemukan? Dadaku sesak merasakan kebencian yang teramat besar untuk menghabisi teroris-teroris itu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada keluargaku.

"Cepatlah!"

Sial, dari semua orang, kenapa harus Junmyeon yang bersamaku. Aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Jika mengingat dia yang merampas tas senjata saat di _Van_ tadi, rasanya aku ingin melempar granat ini ke wajahnya.

"Diam saja kau!" Aku menyentaknya dengan auman rendah, tapi masih dapat didengar olehnya.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku!"

Kurasa dia juga tidak menyukaiku. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang memukul kepalaku yang menggunakan helm pelindung. Untungnya helm ini diciptakan sesuai kegunaannya, yaitu melindungi, jadi kepalaku tidak kesakitan saat dia pukul.

Kami merunduk didekat tank besar milik teroris yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari _Bank_ mereka tapi cukup dekat dengan daerah teritori mereka. Saat di markas tadi, Komisaris Lee memberiku seragam lengkap Kemiliteran meskipun dia sempat berdebat dengan Chanyeol untuk tidak membawaku. Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan sempat mendiamiku di _Van_ saat perjalanan menuju kemari. Dia juga yang membalut luka tembak di betisku dengan perban yang lebih higienis dan membius ulang agar kebas di kakiku tidak terlalu mempersulit gerak dan langkahku.

Pengalaman mengikuti Chanyeol beroperasi menjinakkan puluhan bom rakitan di Sydney membuatku belajar banyak bagaimana menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Memang tidak ada yang sia-sia jika kemauan untuk belajar lebih besar ketimbang hanya rasa penasaran semata.

Aku mengambil satu granat dari dalam tas parka yang kubawa, pihak markas tidak memberiku senjata selain ini dan seragam anti bom ( _bomb dissposal suit_ ) yang kukenakan. Yeah, itu karena mereka meragukan kemampuan menebakku, tentu saja. Aku ini hanya anak sok hebat yang nekat dijadikan umpan.

Tuas diujung granat kutarik setelah aku menemukan objek dan radius yang tepat. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri pada sisi tank sebelum memutuskan melempar granat ke markas persenjataan mereka. Tapi karena aku terlalu lama menggengam granat yang aktif setelah tuasnya kulepas, granat itu meledak di udara sebelum mencapai target bidikanku. Aku mendengar Junmyeon mendengus marah sebelum akhirnya aku sadar bahwa di depan sana keadaan menjadi rusuh setelah mendengar bunyi ledakan di udara dari granat yang kulemparkan tadi.

Para teroris itu keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Gencatan senjata pun dimulai. Satu persatu teroris tumbang oleh peluru **XM2012** yang meluncur dengan bunyi desingan halus, para teroris itu kebingungan darimana asal penyerangan yang kami lakukan sebab beberapa penembak jitu Kemiliteran sudah berjaga pada titik-titik strategis yang tidak dapat dijangkau mata. Sekedar informasi, **XM2012** dapat meluncur dari kejauhan puluhan meter sekalipun.

Junmyeon berpindah pada sisi lain dari tank yang kami gunakan untuk bersembunyi. Sementara aku kembali mengambil granat kedua dari dalam tas parka, aku membidik dengan konsenterasi penuh dan tuas kutarik sebelum melemparnya mengenai markas persenjataan mereka.

Kali ini berhasil. Markas yang disinyalir sebagai gudang senjata meledak bersamaan dengan kobaran api yang sangat besar tercipta di udara.

Beberapa _Bank_ rusak parah, tapi jumlah kawanan teroris itu terlalu banyak untuk dilumpuhkan dalam waktu singkat. Dan kutebak, yang berada disini adalah pasukan terkuat. Aku melihat selalu ada dari mereka yang muncul dari balik _Bank_ yang berbeda-beda. Sial, amunisiku justru menipis. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol agar memberiku tambahan granat, tapi dia tidak terlihat dimana pun membuat ketakutan tiba-tiba menguasai hampir di seluruh tungkai kakiku.

Meskipun aku tidak akan terancam dengan ledakan dan peluru karena seragam _ajaib_ yang kukenakan, tapi tetap saja aku takut tertangkap dan dipukuli beramai-ramai.

Lima belas pasukan tewas dalam keadaan sunyi secara bergantian, **XM2012** sangat membantu jalannya strategi yang sudah kami rencanakan. Mungkin jika aku tidak ikut serta dalam penyerangan ini, aku tidak akan pernah tahu ada senapan secanggih itu. Ketika pengoperasian detenator di Sydney beberapa waktu lalu, Kemiliteran tidak bertindak seagresif ini. Mereka hanya mendeteksi keberadaan bom dan menjinakkannya pada titik-titik yang sudah ditentukan. Tapi kali ini penyerangan jauh lebih nekat dan _gila_ , seperti yang Komisaris Lee katakan. Kami mendatangi sarang penjahat secara langsung.

Setelah jumlah kawanan teroris seimbang dengan jumlah pasukan yang kami bawa, Komisaris Lee dan senior-senior yang lain mulai mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Aku melihat mereka menyelundup dari satu _Bank_ ke _Bank_ yang lain sehingga kondisi berbalik, kami berhasil mengepung semua wilayah teritori mereka.

Adu senjata terjadi sekitar dua puluh menit berlangsung, tapi Kepala pemimpin teroris itu belum keluar dari tank besar yang satu-satunya berdiri kokoh disebelah gudang persenjataan. Tank itu tidak bisa diledakkan dari luar menggunakan granat, butuh kekuatan ledakan yang lebih besar. Kira-kira diperlukan sekitar lima IED untuk menghancurkan tank itu hingga berkeping-keping.

Seseorang menarik seragamku dari belakang hingga aku berdiri, aku memeluknya saat tahu dia adalah Chanyeol. Seragam yang kami gunakan cukup tebal, aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatannya meskipun aku bisa mendengar deru nafasnya yang keras seakan sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku erat dan berbicara tepat di depan wajahku. Nafasnya yang hangat membentur kulit wajahku, saat itu lah aku tahu bahwa dia masih sehangat yang kuharapkan.

"Keluar, dan kita serang mereka sekarang."

Aku menenteng kembali tas parka yang sudah berisi lima granat tambahan yang harus kugunakan sebaik-baiknya. Aku ingin menyerang langsung kedalam tank, tapi Chanyeol bilang itu terlalu beresiko.

Chanyeol membidik sasaran disekitar tank untuk memberiku akses yang lebih mudah agar granat segera kulemparkan. Rasanya seperti _deja_ vu ketika tuas kutarik kembali, kami merayap di tanah saat ledakan terjadi. Getaran yang kencang membuat tubuh kami terpental sejauh lima meter, ada empat granat yang masih tersimpan aman didalam tas parka.

Namun naas, saat ledakan kedua terjadi dan kami kembali terpental, tubuhku justru terlempar kearah dua pasukan teroris yang sedang berjaga ditempat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kuketahui. Mereka menghajarku dengan brutal dan melepas helm pelindung dari kepalaku. Pening yang luar biasa menyerang ketika kepalaku ditendang menggunakan sepatu tebal salah satu dari mereka hingga aku berguling-guling di tanah.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, mereka menjambak rambutku dan nyaris merobek kulit kepalaku. Sakit yang teramat sangat membuatku mual dan memuntahkan darah ke tanah. Aku butuh Chanyeol. Seseorang tolong aku.

Rasa panas menyiksa tenggorokanku saat aku berusaha berteriak, yang keluar hanya erangan kesakitan. Aku benar-benar sedang dihabisi.

Kupikir tubuhku sudah mati rasa, ternyata aku masih diberikan rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi. Mereka menendang dan menamparku tanpa peduli apakah aku keberatan atau pasrah. Tapi aku belum ingin menyerah, jika aku mati disini, aku juga ingin mereka mati bersamaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup. Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan hanya mengambil granat dari dalam tas parka yang melekat di seragamku. Aku kesulitan menarik tuas akibat tendangan mereka yang membabi buta. Tapi mereka segera berhenti dan membeku begitu aku memperlihatkan granat di tanganku, granat yang sudah aktif. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka segera berlari dan aku melemparnya kearah mereka yang masih berada dekat denganku. Hantaman dari ledakan yang keras mendorong dan melempar tubuhku sangat jauh. Bahkan seragamku rusak parah. Serahusnya aku sudah mati, tapi kenyataannya aku belum mati meskipun aku dapat merasakan nafasku yang mulai memendek.

Dari jauh aku melihat tank besar tadi berhasil dihancurkan dan Chanyeol yang berlari kearahku bersamaan dengan mataku yang terpejam.

Aksi heroik yang berujung bunuh diri. Itulah yang barusan kulakuan.

...

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Tuhan belum mengambil nyawaku. Sementara diluar sana banyak orang yang mati karena hal sepele, lantas aku yang sudah dihabisi dan merasakan sakit berkali-kali masih diberikan kesempatan untuk bernafas lebih panjang di dunia. Mungkin benar bahwa kematian itu hanya menjadi rahasia Tuhan. Tapi masih ada pertanyaan besar di kepalaku.

 _Kalau apa yang menimpaku ini bukan jalan menuju kematian, lantas masih adakah jalan yang lebih keji sebelum aku benar-benar mati?_

Jika jawabannya adalah _iya_ , maka aku belum ingin menemui _nya_ dalam waktu dekat.

Samar-samar aku mendengar kericuhan didalam ruanganku, sepertinya aku berada di rumah sakit karena dari tempatku berbaring aku dapat merasakan selang infus menjalar di tanganku, beberapa bunyi peralatan rumah sakit tertangkap indera pendengaranku, serta bau obat-obatan. Aku juga dapat mendengar suara Kyungsoo dan ibu yang sedang menangis. Satu senyuman kupaksa membentuk di wajahku yang babak belur.

Mereka selamat. Keluargaku masih hidup.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, apa yang sudah dilakukan dokter hingga aku merasa selemah ini. Aku ingin bangun dan memeluk keluargaku. Tapi selang infus dan penyangga leher menghalangi ruang gerakku untuk bertindak lebih. Mataku pun belum ingin terbuka meskipun sekarang aku merasa aku sudah sadar.

 _Aku harus berusaha terbangun! Jika aku tidak membuka mata, mereka tidak tahu kalau aku sudah sadar._

Kalimat sesederhana itu pun tidak bisa kuucapkan secara langsung.

Tanganku terasa digenggam dengan lembut, aku tidak tahu siapa. Karena ketika aku berusaha mencari tahu, yang muncul di kepalaku adalah semua kekacauan yang terjadi di Seoul. Penyerangan teroris ke agensi dan pertempuran di _Bankstown_.

Kejadian demi kejadian muncul dengan cepat dan bergantian di kepalaku seolah-olah aku tengah dikeroyok oleh memori menyakitkan yang seharusnya tidak boleh kuingat-ingat. Rasa trauma menggerogoti setiap sendi tubuhku lalu tanpa sadar aku mengejang diatas brangkar.

Kericuhan yang lebih bising terdengar dari mulut ibu dan Kyungsoo yang memanggil-manggil namaku dan Dokter. Suara gaduh dari langkah kaki yang banyak tiba-tiba membuat nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Sebuah benda runcing disuntikkan pada lenganku. Rasa trauma dan kejang-kejang berangsur hilang lalu digantikan rasa nyaman yang membuatku ingin tertidur kembali.

Aku menghilang. Lenyap bersama kehampaan.

...

Aku terbangun kembali setelah Dokter Donghun memberitahu bahwa aku sudah koma sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Rasanya aku seperti terbangun kembali dari tidur panjang yang melelahkan. Alat gerakku terlalu lemah untuk dipaksa bekerja, begitu juga dengan otakku yang agaknya ikut melemah. Melawati masa-masa kritis membuatku sangat lemah. Aku pun tidak tahu apakah ini efek obat-obatan dari rumah sakit atau semacamnya.

Tidak ada yang oke. Aku hanya melihat ibu dan Kyungsoo, tidak ada ayah. Sebenarnya saat aku sadar pertama kali, aku juga tidak merasakan keberadaan ayah, suara ayah. Tidak kusangka aku bisa menangis saat ibu bilang ayah sudah meninggal ketika berusaha menyelamatkan ibu dan Kyungsoo di ruang bawah tanah. Aku menangis dalam artian benar-benar menangis, airmata keluar dan terisak parah. Kupikir apa yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam seperti orang bisu, ternyata aku masih bisa _menangis_.

...

Hari berikutnya Kyungsoo datang membawa Jongin. Lelaki itu kelihatan sehat meskipun berjalan sedikit tengkak, pasti sesuatu terjadi padanya dan aku tidak mengetahui apapun karena kami berpisah di agensi saat penyerangan terjadi dan baru bertemu lagi sekarang.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Chanyeol. Payah sekali, sudah berhari-hari siuman tapi aku baru mengingatnya sekarang. Aku belum tahu bagaimana keadaannya setelah perang berakhir dan aku harus tahu siapa yang membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Aku mencoba bertanya pada Kyungsoo, tapi apa yang kudapatkan sebagai jawaban justru membuat dadaku berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Chanyeol selalu menemuimu setiap malam saat kau tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi dia tidak pernah ingin berbicara pada kami, dia juga tidak memberitahu di ruangan mana dia dirawat. Jadi kami tidak ingin mengganggunya dan kami tidak berusaha untuk mencaritahu ruangannya. Dia sangat terpukul melihat keadaanmu."

Aku menangis tanpa peduli Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang keluar dari ruanganku secara diam-diam.

Aku tahu, Chanyeol juga mengalami trauma yang sama besarnya denganku.

...

Malam harinya aku meminta izin kepada Dokter Donghun untuk mengunjungi ruangan Chanyeol, dengan senang hati dia juga mengantarku menggunakan kursi roda karena aku belum sanggup berjalan.

"Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah lama sembuh, tapi dia tidak ingin keluar dari rumah sakit. Beberapa Psikeater sudah berusaha mengecek psikisnya, karena setiap bangun tidur dia akan bermenung dan tiba-tiba menangis." Dokter Donghun berbicara ketika kami berada di lorong rumah sakit.

Aku menggenggam ujung seragam rumah sakit yang kukenakan dengan erat, aku seperti dapat merasakan apa yang Chanyeol alami. Kutekan dadaku yang berdenyut. Rasanya sakit sekali menahan tangisan yang seharusnya sudah pecah sejak tadi.

Dokter Donghun menepuk bahuku begitu kami sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan Chanyeol selama tiga bulan ini dirawat. Dia membukakan pintu untukku dan pergi setelah mendorongku masuk kedalam ruangan.

Kulihat Chanyeol duduk menyamping di etalase jendela, dia menatap kosong pada langit yang sudah menghitam. Keadaannya seperti yang Dokter Donghun katakan, menyedihkan. Aku tidak tahu kejadian mana yang membuatnya benar-benar trauma hingga mengakibatkan dirinya menjadi seperti itu. Tapi aku masih bersyukur dia tidak bunuh diri ketika traumatiknya kumat.

Kudorong kursi roda yang kunaiki dengan tenaga tersisa, untungnya tubuhku yang mengurus membuatku terasa lebih ringan.

Chanyeol menoleh begitu menyadari kehadiranku. Aku sangat merindukannya, dan melihat wajahnya membuatku sesak karena menahan rindu yang teramat menumpuk. Dia turun dari etalase jendela dengan ekspresi terkejut yang lucu.

"Hai, Chanyeol." Aku memberinya senyum terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, berharap agar dia tahu bahwa aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Baekhyun..." Dia menggumamkan namaku dengan pelan dan lembut, sedetik berikutnya dia berlutut menyamai tinggi kami. Aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku dengan mata berair dan sedikit merah. "Kau menemuiku..."

"Ya, aku menemuimu Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

— **END—**

.

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Jadi, ini project lama yang aku tulis ulang. FF ini belum sempat terpublish karena ikut terformat sama data-data yang lain pas laptopku eror. Judul pertama FF ini sebenarnya **Amor Fati** , tapi karena aku takut ngulang kesialan yang lama, aku ganti judulnya jadi **Chaos**.

Aku tulis ulang FF ini pake sudut pandang Baekhyun karena feelnya lebih kerasa dan lebih ringan.

Ya itung-itung awal baru setelah berjuang ngelawan writer block, mudah-mudahan dapat diterima dengan baik yaa.

So guys, **Mind To Review?**


End file.
